


The Story of Hell, Moon and Earth

by Mhyrr



Series: Found in the Recorder of Time Archives [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Moonchild - Freeform, Mutants, Size Difference, Violence, War, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhyrr/pseuds/Mhyrr
Summary: Once upon a time, Earth was a beautiful place to live. Mother Earth gave the best blessing to create such beautiful masterpiece. That was before the war between Demons, Moonchild, Humans and Mutants started.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE. This is my first try in writing fanfiction.  
> This story revolved around many characters from MANY FANDOMS and also some original characters. That means many CROSSOVER is going to happen in the story, some characters will be out of their usual character, some of the plot might follow canon, some plot might diverge from canon so far that you won’t know what will hit you as you read this story. Some readers might not familiar with the characters or the OTP from other fandom’s they never follow. Some might find this story was confusing at first that they may lose their interest to continue to read it altogether and some might enjoy the vague information that will slowly adding up and make a clear picture as the story progress.  
> There are many types of readers’ preferences in the world and I’m realistic enough to say my story won’t be able to accommodate all of those types. This story will be long, with heavily world building as the story’s setting took place in three different worlds. I’m sorry if that is not your cup of tea, but there are many others fanfictions out there to choose from and so I suggest you to pick the one that more suitable to your needs of the day rather than bored yourself with my story and made yourself frustrated with mine and somehow made you think it will be a great idea to leave me hate comments about other fandoms or about the pace or about the confusing plot. I welcome positive critics but I repulse trolling and hateful comments/ review.  
> Last but not least warning, English is not my first language. Grammar is my worst weakness. I’m writing as I’m learning. So for those grammar police out there who try to read this story, I’m sorry if I offend you with my mistakes, as I had not found anyone as my beta yet and I’m sure it will be difficult to find beta for this story due to the crossover and more than two fandom mix, which mean more than two main pairing, and I know that some people just don’t like to read story with unfamiliar fandom. So, if you are still willing to try this story, then consider yourself be warned.
> 
> PS: This work is purely created for the private enjoyment of the reader in the fandom. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, host of reality show, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, Merlin, Supernatural, and X-Men, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, producers or anyone that work to promote the serials or the movie. I also do not give permission to copy or post this work at other site or share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.

# Prologue

* * *

Once upon a time, Hellaefystvaoustriejct (later called Hell) was a great place to live. Hellaefystvaoustriejctian (later called Hellvian) were living their life with many luxuries. That was before the 2nd Tier of Hellvian started their rebellion towards the 1st Tier of Hellvian because they couldn’t stand their position as the second-class citizen in Hell anymore.

The Hellvian were shape-shifter creature. The only difference between the 1st Tier and 2nd Tier of Hellvian was the number of shift phases they had. The 1st Tier of Hellvian had two phases of shift while the 2nd Tier of Hellvian only had one. The second phase of shift also called as ‘the wing-shift’ because the second phase always gave them wings.

The 2nd Tier of Hellvian who didn’t want to be the second-class citizen anymore then starting the rebellion to destroy the Tier System in Hell. Because of the difference in power, they made a pact with Maollian race who lived on The Moon. With the helped from The Maollian, The 2nd Tier of Hellvian finally destroyed the Tier System in Hell. Later, the battle was known as “The Great Tier War”.

The 2nd Tier of Hellvian escaped from Hell and made a new life together with The Maollian on The Moon. The Great Tier War finally came to an end, but the cost of the war was very high. The war cost the 1st Tier of Hellvian not only the destruction of the Tier System but also half of their planet. The once very rich planet was now dying. Now, they had no other choice but to search for a new planet before Hell crumbled to dust and dragged them down together.

 

***

 

Once upon a time, Moon was magical but lonely place to live. Maollian were living their life with the bad trait in their blood that plagued their race. That was before they made a pact to help the 2nd Tier of Hellvian to escape from Hell.

The Maollian were creature of powerful magic. They have very powerful and strong magic that even surpassed the 1st Tier of Hellvian who was said to be one of the strongest races that hold powerful magic in the galaxy. Their only flaw was the bad trait that followed their powerful magic. The Maollian had a very short life expectancy/lifespan. The average lifespan of Maollian were 18 – 20 years old and the oldest Maollian ever recorded was 25 years old.

The pact they made with the 2nd Tier of Hellvian was their last resort to fix their lineage. The Maollian agreed to help the 2nd Tier of Hellvian to destroy the Tier System in Hell and helped them escaped from Hell in exchange to mate with them and produce a better offspring to populate The Moon.

Now, after the 2nd Tier of Hellvian successfully escaped Hell and lived together with the Maollian on The Moon, they agreed to merge together to become one race and called themselves as Moonchild.

 

***

 

Once upon a time, Earth was a peaceful place to live. Human lived their life in peace in Earth. That was before someone saw a dark presence of a creature with a goat-like face with a big horn on both sides of its head, vicious red eyes and big bat wings from its back.

The creature then terrorized a small town in Earth before it finally unleashed its power and killed everyone but the town chief. The creature then laughed and told the chief to spread the word of what happened in his village to every human. The creature told the chief, “Tell every human in this world, Hellaefystvaoustriejctian is coming to Earth. We will conquered this planet and make it ours. Tell every human what Dae Vol Lujfear, General of the Graemn Army have done to your little village was just a beginning”.

Thus, the chief spread the word to everyone he met, but because of the terrible experience he had, he could only repeatedly say, “Hell is coming to Earth. The Devil Lucifer destroyed my town.” He would not say anything else and made everyone who met him worry. On the sixth night after his village was destroyed, the chief was found dead with his eyes opened while sitting in the corner of the hospital room.

That was the first time human learned about another planet called Hell and the creatures that lived there. Human then called them Demons from Hell.

 

***

 

Once upon a time, Moonchild and Human had no reason to start a war with The Mutants in Earth. The Mutants were made after human made a pact with Moonchild to have super soldier human that could rival the power of the Demon who had plan to kill every human and take over Earth. That was before some mutants had their own agenda to eradicate human that they supposed to protect to take over the Earth for themselves because they believed that Mutants were the future of Human race.

Human made a pact with Moonchild after they knew the reason why Moonchild came to Earth and how they have the power to fight the Demons. The human asked for the power the Maollian once granted to the 2nd Tier of Hellvian to be granted to them too, so they could create their own super soldier to help them fight the Demon in exchange of many raw materials that could only be found on Earth.

Thus, the experiments to create enhanced human started. With the help from Moonchild, Human created their own super soldier that later they called Mutants. The Mutants were created and trained to only have one purpose in life, to fight the Demons who were invading Earth.

Somewhere along the way, The Mutant discovered the secret ingredient that Moonchild and Human used to create Mutants. Some Mutants then started to create Mutants themselves in secret. Those Mutants called themselves as Revolution Army and influence other Mutants about their belief that Mutants were the result of Human evolution and that was the reason why they were more entitled to rule the Earth. Soon after, Mutants started to kill not only Demon, but also Human and Moonchild.

 

***

 

Once upon a time, Earth was a beautiful place to live. Mother Earth gave the best blessing to create such beautiful masterpiece. That was before the war between Demons, Moonchild, Humans and Mutants started.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Arthur/Merlin fans: Please don't worry. Merlin will appear in next chapter.

# Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

Jensen Ackles. Demon. (1st Tier of Hellvian)

3249 Hell / 2019 Earth / 0199 Moon.

Inner Sanctum. Pendragon’s Castle. Camelot. Albion. Hell.

 

“Hhh… Almost there… Sam… please… Ughh… ,” Jensen moaned as he felt his prostate being hit repeatedly from behind before it suddenly stopped. He knew he messed up. He could feel those big hands caressing his waist as he felt his hands trembling where he gripped the sheets.

“Jensen… I told you, don’t call me that. My name is not Sam. I’m not your brother. My name is Jared,” Jared whispered to his ear. He could feel the warmth from Jared skin covering his back even through his shirt.

“I’m sorry… Jared. I… I…,” Jensen closed his eyes. Of course, how could he forget? Jared reminds him about that fact every day ever since he knew the truth. Ever since then Jared had never forgot to tell him many things.

He cringed, as he thought of the few other things Jared wouldn’t let him forget besides the name and their relationship. Jared would never let him forget of how he hates to see him without shirt or something to cover his back. Even now, he could feel the mark throbbed on his back and started to bleed just like usual every time Jared fucked him. The mark of that person’s name, which Jared hated so much he couldn’t even stand to see it anymore.

“Shh…. It’s okay. Even after all this time, I know you are still not used to call me that. Sometimes, even I still call you Dean in my head. It’s okay… We’ll figure it out someday,” Jared started to move his hips again slowly and he made sure to hit Jensen’s prostate while his hand still moving and caressing Jensen’s waist under his shirt.

Jared smiled and licked his nape when he heard Jensen’s moan and felt him moving his hips back towards him, “That’s it, Baby. You’re so wet… I really can’t wait to erase his name from your back and claim you so I can make you mine completely. I can’t wait to knot you and fill you with my child.”

Jensen felt him starting to speed up his move and how his own hips followed. Pleasures came to him every time Jared hit his sweet spot. The throbbing on his back long forgotten. He gotten used to the hurt after all these years. He couldn’t think of anything anymore beside _harder, faster…alpha… please, please…_

Jensen moaned out Jared’s name when he finally coming and felt Jared did the same. He slammed his head to bed when his hands could no longer hold his weight. He saw Jared’s hand slammed to both side of his head and caging him to hold his own weight before his body could follow and gently moved to cover his back. Both of them tried to controlled their breathing even when they still feeling high from their climax.

After few minutes, Jensen opened his eyes while still coming down from his pleasure. He could still feel Jared’s cock spurting his come inside him and tried to move their body to more comfortable position on their side. He shuddered when he felt Jared’s right hand move under his shirt again and caressing his hips slowly.

“Sleep… I need to leave in an hour but I already asked Misha to prepare your dinner and to rub the medicine to your back like usual. He will wake you up later. I want you to promise me to eat your dinner, alright? I’m sorry to leave you alone tonight but I will make up to you after I got back.” Jared gently kissed his temple and Jensen nodded his head before he slowly closed his eyes.

“Good. Okay, I’ll try to come back as soon as I can and maybe we can have dinner together. I’ll ask Misha to make your favorite pie, okay, Baby?” When Jensen didn’t answer him, he could hear Jared sighed although his hand never stopped caressing him under his shirt.

“I know you still can’t forgive me for what I’ve done, but everything that I’ve done is to make sure you are safe. I never regret everything. I will say it again and again until you can accept it, Jensen. You are _mine_. My _omega_. Your body, your heart and your soul belong to me and no one else. I will do everything in my power to erase _his_ name from your back and change it to my name.

I should have been able to make love to you without hurting you, without making your back bleeding every time. I should have been able to claim you and knot you without worrying it would kill you instead. I don’t care what I must do or whom I must kill to achieve that,” Jared whispered to his ear as he moved his body closer and embraced him tightly with his hands when he felt Jensen’s body start to tremble just like many other times in the past every time he talked about this.

“Shh… It’s okay, Jen. It’s not your fault. I understand why you had to do it at that time. You saved my life. Now, it’s my turn to save yours. It’s okay. You’ll see, everything will be okay. I promise… Now, sleep...,” Jared kissed his temple again and that was the last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him.

 

***

 

Jensen Ackles. Demon (1st Tier of Hellvian).

3206 Hell / 1976 Earth / 0156 Moon.

John & Mary Winchester’s House. Lawrence. Kansas. U.S.A. Earth.

 

Jensen remembered that his home was not this place; whatever JD said to convince him about this place was their house _now_. He was just awake and JD said that he and Mary had to discuss something important with him and to follow him to family room.

He didn’t know who Mary was but he guessed it must be the beautiful woman who called JD when she saw him wake up just now. She had beautiful long and curly blond hair. Her green eyes were rounded and reminded him of the shining stones he used to see on his Papa’s jewel box. It was the first time he heard and saw her. He never saw the sleeping baby on her arms either. It was very confusing for him but he also had a headache ever since he awoke just now. It felt like there was someone that slammed his head to the wall repeatedly without mercy. He winced when he passed the windows and felt the some kind of a very bright and warm light hit the side of his face. What kind of magic was that?

He stopped for a second when he was passing a long wall mirror near the stairs. He looked at his reflection to see if somehow he had hit his head or something that made him deserved this headache. But, no… there was nothing wrong with his head except that he remembered his hair should have been longer than this. No omega would have this kind of hair. Someone must have cut his hair short when he was asleep. He checked both of his eyes but he could only find the same rounded green eyes with golden freckles he was familiar with. Another thing he found weird was the clothes he was wearing. He looked down at his clothes and felt the unfamiliar fabric. It was weird.

Jensen then shrugging the weird feeling he had ever since he woke up and came down the stair to the family room where he saw Mary and JD already waiting for him. He almost didn’t recognize JD just now because he also wore the same unfamiliar clothes just like the one he wore. He also had beard now. Jensen wondered just how long he was asleep. He almost thought he was still sleeping and this was all just a figment of his imaginative dream. Sadly, it was not because he tried to pinch his hand and that hurt.

“JD, where’s my Papa and Dad? I remember Papa told me to stay in Dad’s study room,” he asked as he was sitting down on one of the sofa. The room was warm, that should have alert him immediately that another thing was wrong here, because there was not a single part in Hell where they could feel this kind of warm, but his headache was very distracting so whatever. He felt this kind of warm only once when his Papa brought him along to Pendragon’s castle so maybe this place had the same magic like the castle.

“Young Master, do you remember anything about what happened?” He could feel JD’s eyes on him even though he closed his eyes while he tried to massage both sides of his temple.

“Uh… I think I remember Papa said something about the bad guys are coming to get us. He told me he loves me and to be a good boy and stay inside Dad’s study before he locked the door from outside. And then… I felt this burning pain on—Oh no. NO… NO!” Jensen felt his heart beat faster as he frantically tried to open the clothes that covering his chest. He needed to see it with his own eyes. He needed to confirm if what he feared to happen had really happened.

It felt like his heart, his breathe, his thought and everything stopped for a second when his eyes finally found what he was searching for. There it was, the undeniable proof of what happened to his Papa after he locked him inside his Dad’s study. On the skin of his right chest at the place where his heart beating was the familiar mark he usually saw on his Papa’s right chest. He still remembered what his Papa said about his mark when he asked him for the first time after they celebrate his 3rd birthday last year. He remembered it very clearly as if their conversation had just happened yesterday.

_“Jensen, my dear, listen to Papa. This mark is the mark of Ancient Weapon – Shield of Gaea. Our family, The Ackles has been guarding this mark for centuries. Now, it is my responsibility to bear this mark and become the host of the Ancient Weapon. In the future, this responsibility will fall to you because you are the only omega child I had.”_

_“So, Josh is not going to have this mark?” He remembered his younger self asked his Papa._

_“No. Josh is an alpha. Only omega can become the host of Ancient Weapon – Shield of Gaea, my dear.”_

_“Oh. So… Am I getting this mark when I become an adult?”_

_“Well… I hope you will get it when you are an adult. It means I can watch you grow to be a beautiful omega.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“My dear, the mark can only be transfer to the next host if its current host die.”_

_“That’s horrible. Then the mark will only appear if you are dead? Then I don’t want it. I want Papa to live forever with me and Dad and Josh. I love you, Papa. Please don’t die.”_

_“Oh… sweetie. I love you too. I just explain it to you so you can understand more about the mark. I’m not going to die. I will always be with you.”_

Jensen stared at the mark on his skin. The fact that the mark was on his skin now could only mean one thing. His Papa, his beautiful Papa who always comfort him when he cry, his gentle omega Papa who always told him a bed time story, his sweet and loving Papa who always kiss him good night, was dead.

“NOOOOO!! PAPAA!!!!” He cried and screamed very loud and somewhere along the way he felt his body burning from the inside.

His heart was beating very fast. He heard JD and Mary called his name but he couldn’t see anything. His body was suddenly hurt everywhere, his heart was aching, his back was hurting as if his bones were being broken and he felt as if his forehead was hit and being forced to split and open. He was still screaming as he felt something grew out from both his forehead and his back.

Everything was hurt. He didn’t understand why his body was hurting. He never felt this kind of hurt before. His mind became blank. He couldn’t think. He heard someone still screaming but he didn’t know whom. Was that his scream? Where was JD? He asked for the hurt to stop. He couldn’t endure this. He felt his body being ripped apart from the inside. It was too much. He almost thought this was death felt like when his mind flew to remember his Papa. His smile was so warm. He missed his papa voice. It was so sudden when everything became silent.

Even all the hurt he felt a moment ago disappeared and he saw his feet were no longer on the ground. He was floating on the air and almost hit his head on the ceiling. He gasped and his eyes frantically search for his butler. His sighted were blur because of his tears but he finally saw JD was standing below him with both his hands up as if preparing to catch him if he fell while Mary stood on the corner of the room and clutching the baby in her arms.

“Young Master Jensen! Please calm yourself. It’s okay. You’re okay. Everything is okay. You just need to calm yourself and will yourself to come down. Slowly…Yes, like that… just slowly…,” Jensen obeyed him and tried to slow down both his heart and his breath.

When his feet finally touched the ground, he was surprised to see he had two beautiful white wings–well they were beautiful even though they were covered with blood, sprouting from his back. He quickly moved both his hands to his forehead where he felt another thing grew besides his wings. He gasped when he felt something hard and almost as long as his fingers come out from his forehead.

“JD… did I just shift for the first time?” Jensen asked fearfully as he looked at his palms that was now covered with blood.

“Yes. I believe that was what happened. I think your first phase is similar to Master Sho’s. You have a beautiful Unicorn’s horn, Young Master,” JD said as he kneeled in front of him and using his handkerchief to wipe out the blood from his horn and forehead.

“Really? My first phase is like Papa’s? Is my wings shift also like Papa’s? I remember Papa also had white wings.”

“I’m sorry, Young Master, but your wing shift is different from Master Sho’s. Master Sho’s second phase was white swan whilst I think Young Master second phase is white dove,” JD explained while he was cleaning both of his hands from the blood.

“Oh… it’s okay. I still have the same first phase as Papa.” Jensen then felt his eyes dropping. He suddenly felt so tired. He only wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Vaguely Jensen felt his body fell forward but JD was in front of him, so he had no worry. JD will never let him fell to the ground.

“JD… isn’t Young Master Jensen a bit too young for his power to manifest? He is what, four years old?” Mary asked when she finally allowed herself to come closer to JD and Jensen.

“Young Master is almost five, but… yes, you are correct. The 1st Tier usually have their power manifest at the range of age ten to eighteen. I guess the shock is too much and it forced Young Master’s power to manifest early. That’s why the shift was hurting Young Master’s body. I’ve never seen any Hellvian shifted so painfully and with so many bloods. I hope this is just happened for his first shift and not every time he shifts.

But… I don’t know. Even when we were in Hell, Master Sho told me that Young Master was different from many kids of his age. Master Sho always said that Young Master was very intelligent and more mature than his age. Even Master Alan said he sensed Young Master’s soul to be one of the oldest souls he ever saw in Hell. Here… please look after Young Master Jensen for a while, while I prepare the bath for him. I think our discussion will have to wait until he is conscious,” JD said after he laid Jensen on the sofa and went to prepare the water in the bathroom.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry, Young Master, but you are the only Ackles left. Salvadore Hale of 2nd Tier and his pack attacked the mansion. The Royal Army never came to give their aid. I think the King was still mad after Master Sho rejected his request about using the Ancient Weapon. By the time I found you, everyone already dead. I… I quickly hide you and brought you to the Padalecki’s family.” Jensen heard his butler explanation after he woke up few hours after his power manifest. Fortunately his horn and wings already shifted out when he awake from his sleep. He didn’t want to know how uncomfortable to sleep with his horn and wings in the way.

“Why the Padalecki?”

“Do you remember Master Sho ever mention about another mark of Ancient Weapon?” Jensen thought for a moment before he nodded.

“The Ancient Weapons come as a pair. The Ackles is the host of Ancient Weapon – Shield of Gaea whilst The Padalecki is the host of Ancient Weapon – Glaive of Ouranos.”

“What happened when we arrived at the Padalecki?” Jensen asked curiously.

“I never made it to their house. Mary found me when I almost reach there. Master Gerald Padalecki ordered Mary to bring his newborn, Young Master Jared, to the Ackles to seek protection there when he knew Rowlette McCall of 2nd Tier and his pack were attacking their mansion.”

“Is Jared the baby I saw in Mary’s hand?”

“Yes, you are correct, Young Master. Young Master Jared is only three weeks old.”

“Is he… ,” Jensen stopped because he didn’t know if he want to hear the answer if he did ask the question, but as usual JD seemed to know what he want to ask.

“I’m sorry, Young Master, but… Yes. Young Master Jared also bears the mark of the Ancient Weapon. The mark appeared when we run towards the forest near the Padalecki mansion.”

“How do we escape them?”

“It’s very fortunate that we meet Mary and Young Master Jared. Master Gerard ordered Mary to bring Young Master Jared to the Ackles but he also give Mary one of his most treasured artifact, The Chronos Egg. Master Gerard told Mary to use it if somehow the Ackles can’t protect Young Master Jared’s life. Master Gerard explained a bit about The Chronos Egg and how to use it.” JD then opened a black box where he could see there was a weird item sat inside the box.

“What is Chronos Egg?” He asked as his eyes still examined the weird item in front of him. The item was looked like a translucent egg with something that looked like many gears inside the egg while there was a gold serpent ornaments with three heads of that a bull, a man and a lion that encircling the eggs.

“This is a very rare artifact. Mary told me that The Padalecki got this artifact from the Zenovah. Do you know about the Zenovah? I think Master Sho had mention about them once or twice in the past.”

“Yes. I know about the Zenovah. Papa said the Zenovah were once visited Hell and in exchange to learn more about our planet they give the Pendragon’s twin, Fayt and Ryon, the mark of the Ancient Weapon. I think Papa once said the Ackles are the descendant of Fayt. That’s why we have to guard this mark,” Jensen placed his right hands over his right chest, where his mark was.

“Well… Yes. The Zenovah was one of the more advance races than Hellvian. They said that they came from another galaxy. If I’m not wrong, it happened in 2299 and during the time of King Wyngard Pendragon rule. At that time he had three children. The crown prince Cyras Pendragon and the royal’s twin, Princess Fayt and Prince Ryon. The Zenovah said they only want to learn more about Hell and King Wyngard allowed them to stay if they could give him one of their advance weapons. The Zenovah then told the King they could give him one pair of weapon called Ancient Weapon. Then the King asked the Zenovah to install the weapon into his twin’s DNA. Then, it was just what Master Sho explained. Princess Fayt then married an Ackles and since then the Ackles’s omega has been the host of the Ancient Weapon.”

“Is that why we were attacked, us and the Padalecki, because of this weapons?” Jensen asked softly.

“I suspect as much. Although I don’t know where they get the information about the Ancient Weapon. The Pendragon kept this information as secret and only a handful of people that knew about this information. I know about this information because I was Master Sho’s right hand and he trust me to explain it to you if something ever happened to him and couldn’t tell you himself.” JD said regretfully.

“What happened to Prince Ryon? Did he marry to a Padalecki?”

“No. Prince Ryon left his father castle and changed his name into Ryon Padalecki after the event ‘Three Blood Oath’. I won’t explain about that event now since it was related to many politic and history information that I’m sure will make your head spinning. Maybe I will explain it in the future when Young Master is old enough. Anyway, Price Ryon somehow become close friend with the Zenovah who stayed in Hell to study that they granted The Chronos Egg to him before they finally went home after they finished their study in Hell.” JD looked at the Chronos Egg in front of him.

“So… what this Chronos Egg does? Bring us to a save place?” Jensen asked curiously.

“Uh… No. I used Master Alan’s Wings of Terra artifact that I found in his study where I also found Young Master to bring us here. Never mind that, the Chronos Egg had a power to make us time travel into the future.”

“No way!”

“It’s true. Do you remember the year you are born, Young Master?”

“Umm… I was born in 3034.”

“The year 3034 in Hell is equivalent of the year 1804 in Earth.”

“Wait… are we not in Hell? What is Earth? Where is that?” Jensen looked confused.

“We are in Earth. Earth is another planet. It was quite far from Hell. Now… these papers here are used to spread any news and information about what happened in this area. I think human call this newspaper. Do you see the year?” Jensen looked at the paper JD showed at him and looked at the year he point with his finger.

“Uh… What is human? And what language is that?” He pointed to the words at the papers.

“Human is the native creature who inhabit this planet, Young Master. Fortunately for us, their physical appearance is somehow looked like us when we are not shifted but they can’t shift to any other form. I highly suspect Hellvian and Human had a history in the past to explain that or maybe we just have the same ancestors. Even the animals in Earth have many resemblances to animals in Hell. Maybe there was something that connected Earth and Hell in the past, but I don’t know, I guess it was before our time because there were no records about that. Now… this is one of human’s languages called English. We will learn it later. I’m sure it’s not that difficult. So… these newspapers are printed everyday and in this paper it stated that now is year 1976 in Earth. That is equivalent of the year 3206 in Hell.”

Jensen was curious about how JD could read those weird symbols and how he could tell what year they are in but the only thing he asked was, “…… can we go back?”

“Do you mean can we go back to Hell or can we go back to the year 3038, Young Master?”

“Both,” Jensen looked at the Chronos Egg that sat inside the box.

“I’m afraid we can’t. We can’t go back to Hell now. I’m sorry but we seem to have missed The Great Tier War that happened in Hell at 3040. The war last for almost 10 years and destroyed the Tier Sistem in Hell and also almost half of the planet and the 2nd Tier of Hellvian was no longer live at Hell. I had gathered information about Hell condition now but it was not the same Hell we both knew. We also can’t go back to Hell because of many reasons. The first one is because Young Master’s mark. I heard that King Pendragon still searching for the host who bear the mark of Ancient Weapons. Rumour is he wants to activate and use the Ancient Weapon to archive his goal. The second one is because Mary and I would be killed if we ever come back to Hell,” JD calmly explained to him.

“Because you and Mary are 2nd Tier?”

“Yes. Although, we were different than the Hale or The McCall. We already swore our allegiance to The Ackles and Padalecki family. I will never betray the family who saved my life.”

“… Why can’t we use the Chronos Egg again?”

“It can only be used once. Do you see the weird gears inside the egg?” Jensen nodded, “before we use it those gears are moving but after we used it, those gears have stop moving. Mary thinks that the magic have something to do with those moving gears, like some kind of energy or something. We actually already tried to use it again but nothing happened.”

“Oh… Uh, you said that you used my Dad’s artifact, the Wings of Terra, to bring us here to Earth. Why don’t you use it before you used the Chronos Egg?”

“Because Mary didn’t know I had it. She activated the Chronos Egg when the 2nd Tier surrounded us in the forest and before I could tell her anything about the Wings of Terra. When I opened my eyes the next second, we already jumped into the future. Young Master, I have to say… at this time, Hell’s condition is… very bad because of the war. That’s why I used the Wings of Terra to escape from Hell. We have no other choice but to live here now, Young Master, I’m sorry,” JD took his hands and made him look at him.

“It’s okay…”

“Another thing… we have to keep you and Young Master Jared’s real identity as a secret,” JD stood and took few papers from the table behind him.

“What do you mean?”

“When we first came here, you and Young Master Jared was unconscious for few days. Mary thinks it was because of the magic from the Chronos Egg or maybe from the Wings of Terra, but we don’t know for sure. So, at that time Mary stayed with both of you and I met few human to learn about this place a bit. I gathered as many information as I could without making any human suspicious. I met someone who helped me to make this paper. This will be our identity in Earth.” Jensen took those papers from JD’s hand to see what was written there.

“I don’t understand. I can’t read this, JD.” Jensen gave the papers back to JD because it was filled with the same symbols like what he saw at the newspaper just now.

“Anyway, that person told me that he made our identity as a family. My new name is John Winchester and Mary as my wife, Mary Winchester. Young Master’s new name is Dean Winchester and Young Master Jared’s new name is Sam Winchester. Both of you are mine and Mary’s children. Is that okay, Young Master?”

“So… Jared is my younger brother. You are the father and Mary is the mother. Is that right?”

“Well… Young Master Jared is not really your brother but yeah… Sam is your listed as your brother, me as the father and Mary as the mother. If any human ask, please tell them that, Young Master. And also… please don’t mention about our real gender here. It seemed that human, while their physical appearance was similar to ours when we were not shifted, their gender classification was not. Human only classified their gender as female and male, not alpha, beta and omega.”

“Okay. So, you are father, Mary is mother and Sam is brother. No mention about alpha, beta and omega. I will remember that. Oh… JD, I have questions.”

“Please ask them, Young Master.”

“Did you cut my hair? And what kind of clothes are these?” Jensen couldn’t help but touched his hair and then his clothes.

“Ah… I have to apologize for your hair, Young Master. In Earth, the male’s hair was usually cut short. That’s why I also have to cut my hair short. And those clothes are human clothes. We can’t use our clothes in here without human staring at us,” JD answer patiently and Jensen nodded to tell him he understood.

“Young Master, we also had to learn the language they use here so we can communicate with them.” JD told him slowly.

“Alright. I will try to learn it. We might need a teacher, JD,” Jensen looked at his butler or whatever JD is now.

“I will try to ask someone if they are willing to teach us this English, then.”

“Okay. Hey, JD… do I have to call you Dad?” Jensen felt his eyes watered again as he remembered his fathers.

“No. I won’t ask you to call me that if you don’t want to, Young Master. And fortunately for us, human doesn’t understand our language. So, you don’t have to worry about that for now.”

“Alright then. But JD, what is this place? You said this is our house now. Where you get this place?” Jensen asked curiously as he looked around their surrounding.

“Well… I have to confess what I did, Young Master. The Wings of Terra was broken after we used it. It broke to pieces that I don’t think we could ever repair it let alone use it again.” JD walked to get another box and gave it to him. There were many small pieces of what was left of the artifact he used to see displayed so beautifully at his Dad’s desk.

“In Earth, they call that diamond. It seems to be a very rare and expensive jewel in Earth. They were quite surprised to see it when I let them see one of the broken pieces of it. One of the human in some place called pawnshop even compare it to many small pieces he had but even the small pieces that I brought there was bigger than what he had. So he said something but because I don’t understand he keep on talking and at some point he even give me some weird paper.

I was about to ask him to give it back to me when he suddenly asked me to follow him. Later on, I realized that he asked me to exchange that piece with this place and the papers he gave me was something similar to our land certificate, I think. We need a place to stay and let you sleep and that piece is one of many pieces we had from the broken Wings of Terra. I couldn’t ask for your permission at the time because you were unconscious but I finally agree to exchange it with this place. I hope you can forgive me, Young Master.” Jensen then looked back at the broken pieces still left inside the box and he smiled up at his butler.

“It’s okay, JD. It’s good that we have place to stay now. Thank you so much for what you have done to protect both Jared and me. I don’t think we will survived if not for you and Mary.” Jensen closed the box and gave it back to JD. He saw him put the box back to one of the cupboard on the wall.

“You’re too kind, Young Master. Mary and I… we had many debt towards the Padalecki and Ackles, and now Young Master Jared and Young Master are the only Padalecki and Ackles left. It was our duty to protect both of you. Now… if Young Master has no other questions, let us go to meet Mary and Young Master Jared. Do you want to meet him?” JD asked him as he stood up and walked to the door.

“Yes. I want to see my new brother.” Jensen followed JD to go to the other room where Mary and Sam were.

“Okay. Just be careful not to wake him up.”

 

***

 

Derek Hale. Moonchild.

3249 Hell / 2019 Earth / 0199 Moon.

White Tower. Beacon Hill. Mara Quisha. Lun-Via’e Empire. Moon.

 

“Good afternoon, Sir. I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to enter the tower today. High Priestess had ordered no admittance until further notice,” one of the guards from the guard’s post walked towards him as he refused to open the gates.

“What’s your name … Officer trainee? Did you just get posted here?” Derek asked as he looked at the guard’s uniform, “Don’t you know who I am?” Derek was really not in the mood at the moment. He just came back from Earth and the only thing he wanted was spending his time together with Stiles.

“My name is Gale Malavy, beta werecat from Durhall’s pack, Officer trainee from the 4th Squad, 5th Platoon, Tiger Company, Infantry Battalion, Aegis Brigade, Moon Tower Guards Division, V Corps,” the guard saluted, “Yes, Sir. I was moved from the Blue Tower at Narska Vale, Foren-Qai and posted here a month ago. No, I’m sorry, Sir, I don’t know who you are. Please identify yourself, Sir.”

Derek could feel the headache coming. He knew it was a bad idea to change his military robe into more relaxing civilian clothes before coming to the tower. In his defense, the guards who stationed at the Tower usually recognized him and knew who he was so he never had this problem before. He sighed before he asked for the fingerprint scanner the guard has on his tablet. He had to hold back his grin when he saw the guard’s face suddenly become pale when his information showed up on the tablet.

“I… I’m… I’m sorry, Sir, I mean Lieutenant Hale… No, I’m sorry… I mean Lieutenant General Hale, Sir, I—“ Derek hold his hand to stop him before he had aneurism.

“Soldier, stop, before you hurt yourself. Just open the gate and let me go to the Tower,” Derek gritted his teeth.

“Yes, Sir, I’m sorry, Sir.” The guards then quickly gave hand signals to the other guards inside the post to open the gate _now._

Derek walked through the outer gates and waited until the inner gates to open before he resumed his walk towards the door of the small tower. The small tower was built using rough stones but surrounded by beautiful garden. Derek always wondered if the guards stationed here were responsible for the garden as well.

He then noticed the guards who usually stationed at the outer gates were stationed outside the small tower and some was patrolling at the garden. They saluted at him before one of the guards opened the door of the small tower for him. He nodded to the guard before he went inside.

Another familiar guards inside the small tower greeted him and they guide him to the battlement even though they know he didn’t need one after how many times he visited the Tower. He knew the guards knew the reason why he often visited the Tower but thankfully they kept their mouth shut.

Derek moved to the centre of the battlement where a pedestal was installed. The pedestal was made from blue stone of Rhyst and there was a blue translucent orb floating above. He touched the orbs with both of his hands and patiently waited while the orbs start glowing. After a while he saw the familiar blue lines begin to flare from the top of the pedestal to the bottom of the pedestal and continue to move and making weird looking pattern on the floor of the battlement until it finished to make the big circle around him.

“I’m glad to see you back here, Sir. The High Priestess will be very happy to see you again,” said one of the guards just before the magic activated and teleported him to the White Tower.

He never understood why they called the place as White Tower. Oh, the white part he get, because the wall was made from the very rare white marble called Lavarati that can only be found in the deepest cave on the Mt. Maltians on the Southest part of the Moon. The Lavarati was said to be the strongest stone ever found. It was even harder and stronger than diamond from the Earth.

No, the one he never understood was the tower part, because the place did not look like a tower at all. Not even a little bit. It looked like a castle. No, he thought, it is a castle; albeit a floating one but it’s still a castle.

The White Tower was a floating castle in the sky. He grimaced at the thought because when he was on Earth, Laura couldn’t stop singing that human song called Castle in The Sky ever since she found out about that song to tease him every time he saw her. Even Peter start humming that cursed song every time he saw him.

While he was grateful to know the protection the tower provide to the people who lived inside it because it would be very difficult to attack a floating castle with many layers of defense, he also couldn’t help but feel bitter about that because it was no different than a giant bird cage for those people as well.

The Teleporter was the only way to enter and leave the Tower and every Moonchild who already registered in the approved listed could activate it but of course not the seers, priestesses, oracles, or even the High Priestess were included in the list. No, ever since High Priestess Charleen’s tragedy that happened twenty-two years ago, the Elders changed the law regarding the Towers and all who lived there. Ever since then the Moonchild with Maollian ability were locked inside the Towers with no exception and not allowed to go to the lower ground anymore.

The Elders then added up more magic barrier surrounded the Towers to make it impenetrable from either outside or inside. The Elders believed it to be a perfect place to protect those people who had Maollian ability.

It’s not that he didn’t understand the Elders’s reason. After the merged of 2nd Tier of Hellvian with Maollian, the Moonchild descendant who had Maollian’s magic became rare with each passing years. The one like High Priestess Charleen was the most rare occurrence.

Even Derek had to admit that there was no other one like High Priestess Charleen. The Elders said she had the most powerful Maollian magic they had ever seen. One of the proofs of her powerful magic was Laura. High Priestess Charleen could heal her even though she was dying when even her werewolf healing couldn’t save her.

Although Derek was grateful for what she had done to save Laura’s life in the past, he still couldn’t forgive her. Because she was the reason Stiles now being locked up in this giant prison called White Tower. He also hated her because she clearly knew how close he was to Stiles and she knew of his plan to claim Stiles as his omega when Stiles reached his legal age. She even teased him about it every time he came to visit Stiles at that time when Stiles was still her apprentice.

But that still didn’t dissuade her to carry out her plan to run away from the White Tower, from her duty, and from the Moon. She run away to Earth and disappeared completely without any trace four months after that, leaving the position of the High Priestess of The White Tower vacant and forced the Elders to appoint Stiles as the next High Priestess of White Tower even though he was only eleven years old at that time. Ever since then, Stiles was imprisoned in this cursed place and Derek had to forget his intention to claim him as his omega because it was forbidden for the High Priestess to mate and had to keep chaste.

Derek had never given up hope, though. Thus the reason of his many visitations to the White Tower every time he came back to the Moon after his mission on Earth. He would gladly spend all of his free time together with Stiles in the White Tower.

He arrived on another similar battlement like the one on the lower ground where he used the Teleporter. From this battlement he could see the castle in front of him. He moved towards the stair and couldn’t help but glanced towards the lower ground through the embrasure.

He couldn’t help but feel sorry for any of their enemies if they were crazy enough to try searching a way to get to the tower. No one can actually see the Tower from the lower ground because of one of the barrier that surrounded it but people from the Tower could see the lower ground perfectly.

So, those who never visited the Tower before would never know its real form. He never got bored to watch those people’s reaction when they first saw the small tower after they passed the inner gate. They always thought the White Tower was that small tower where the Teleporter installed. But watching their next reaction after they saw the true White Tower was the real entertainment.

Derek walked out from the small tower and was greeted by another familiar guards who smiled when they saw him. Derek walked through another set of stairs before he arrived at the main door of the White Tower. He heads towards the small panel at the left wall besides the door. He pushed the silver button to start up the machine.

“Welcome to the White Tower. Please identify yourself.” The only thing that he never missed from this place was the weird robotic sound of this security machine.

“Alpha-male. Derek Lee Hale. Beta werewolf of Hale Pack. Lieutenant General of II Corps of Moonchild Army.”

“Please place your hands on the scanner.” Derek put his hands on the panels and waited for the scanner to complete.

“Please aligned your eyes with the scanner.” Derek moved his head and opened his eyes to wait for the next command.

“Please flash your eyes to the scanner after you hear the ping.” Derek flashed his blue eyes to the scanner when he heard the ping sound from the machines.

“Confirming data. Matching the information to the database. Complete verified the data. Confirming alpha-male, Derek Lee Hale, beta werewolf of Hale Pack, Lieutenant General of II Corps of Moonchild Army. Please come in to The White Tower.”

There were sounds of some heavy mechanics moving before the door slowly open. He passed through the main door and walked towards the Sanctuary on the second floor. One of the things that made him hate this place was the magic that numbed his sense of smell. He really missed Stiles’ scent. He had never smell it again after Stiles being locked up in this place. It also made him difficult to locate Stiles in the Tower.

There were many priestess and oracles that greeted him along the way and he was forced to do some small talks before he excused himself. It was disappointing to find the Sanctuary empty so he continue to walk towards the only other place he knew where Stiles might be.

It was not that far from the Sanctuary to the garden but it felt forever to reach it because too many people stopped him and wanting to talk with him. He gritted his teeth to hold himself from lashing out towards them. He just wanted to find Stiles, dammit.

“Watch out!” Only Derek’s instinct and great reflects that made him move his right hand to catch the white blurry thing that flying in high speed towards his face. He was surprised when the thing suddenly exploded as it touched his hand and showered him with purple powders that covered most of his head and made him sneezed for few times.

“Oh Goddess! Derek? Is that you? I am so… sorry.” Derek was too busy sneezing to answer him.

“Scott, you idiot! This is all your fault for evading my new super fix combination bom! See what happened to Derek now. Derek, are you okay? I’m so sorry. Here let me help.” Derek saw Stiles was jumping to remove the dust from his hair but because he was short his fingers could only made the dust from his hair fell to his face and making his sneezing even worse.

“I swear that was not what I intent to do. Oh my goddess, Scott, help me! I mean… help me to help Derek to clean up all the dust before he died sneezing his brain out—,“

“Stiles.”

“—Who said this is a great idea, you big idiot! I swear this is the last time I let you talked me to some of your crazy idea. I don’t even know how a big puppy like you can ever be an alpha—“

“Stiles!”

“—I really wondered what kind of mate you will get in the—“

“STILES!!!”

“—future. What?!” Stiles finally snapped his head to look at his best friend.

“Just use your magic to clean all the dust,” Scott reminded him.

“… … Ah! True.” Stiles flicked his fingers and all the dust just disappeared as if it was never there and Derek finally stopped sneezing, “Scott, you are one genius puppy, buddy.”

It was great to finally be able to breath without sneezing, Derek thought as he felt Stiles’ magic washed over him. Derek brushed his hands to his nose just to make sure the itch was gone. He looked at Stiles then and found him flashing his bright smile towards him.

It was good to see him again after almost six month away. Stiles still looked the same as before he left. In fact, Stiles still looked like he hadn’t aged at all since his sixteenth birthday. Derek had to thank their ancestor’s gene for that since 2nd Tier of Hellvian was aging very slowly and Maollian was famous for ‘never-get-old’.

Derek couldn’t help but smile back at him as he saw Stiles’ long hair was styled up in a quite complicated model and half of it was tied up with the flower ornaments he brought back from Earth last year, while the other half was left unraveling. He had to hold back himself so he wouldn’t caress Stiles’ cheek and move the few stranded hair from his face.

There was some of the Maollian’s old tradition about their omegas’ and their female’s hair that still continued by the Moonchild until now. Those traditions became mandatory for all omegas and female Moonchild now. The omegas and female Moonchild were prohibited to cut their hair short and the unmated ones must wore their hair down and were forbidden to tie up all of their hair up while the mated ones must tied up all of their hair and were forbidden to have their hair down in public.

Stiles was wearing one of his favorite prayer white robe. He must have been praying since morning today before Derek arrived. Derek always loved to see him in one of his prayer robe. The robe was made with many layered and had very long sleeves and also very long skirt that it always sweeping the floor every time Stiles move.

He missed staring into Stiles’ beautiful light brown eyes when he was on Earth. He even missed those small dots that adorned Stiles’ face and make it look like constellation of stars in the night sky. He really wanted to pull Stiles’ body towards his to hug him and never let him go again but in the end he only moved his right hand and put it on his head and slowly caressed his forehead with his thumb.

“Hey, make up your mind. Which one I am, an idiot or a genius. I can’t be both, idiot,” Scott mocked Stiles. Derek could see the changed was immediate. Stiles’ smile face was morphing into scowling and he turned towards Scott, ready to reply him.

“I can come back again later if you are busy calling each other names,” Derek said before Stiles could answer Scott.

“NO! No… Derek, Scott is just leaving, aren’t you, buddy? You said you still haven’t packed your things for tomorrow departure. Shoo... Shoo…” Stiles waving his left hand that was covered by the long sleeves, dismissing his best friend while his other hand gripped Derek’s hand that was on his head and pulled him.

“Very mature, Stiles! I’ll see again tomorrow morning before I go to Earth. Derek, glad to see you back! Bye!” Derek waved back at Scott and let himself being dragged by the High Priestess towards the gazebo, which was surrounded by small ponds that was filled with glowing water and lilipods flowers. The glowing water was quite a rare sight to be seen in Moon. People name it that because of the small orbs floating in the water that glowing with different colors.

They were crossing the small bridge when Stiles started to talk. Derek was worried for a second there when Stiles was unusually silent after Scott left. Stiles never silent, well there was times when he can keep silence but in his free time, he could talk non-stop if anyone let him.

“I thought you wouldn’t be back until next week. Scott even said you might not have the time off because Kira from Intelligent said there was information about some mutant group tried to uncover one of the teleport gate on Earth that should be on Peter’s territory. How are you? How are Laura and Peter? Did you see Cora yet? What happened at Earth now? When is your next departure? Oh… Do you know abou—whoaaa,“ Stiles who was walking backwards suddenly tripped by his own robe and almost fall into the small pond if not for Derek’s fast reflect to catch one of his long sleeves and pulled him back.

“Stiles! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s…. What are you… Derek, Derek, put me down!” But he already picked Stiles up on bridal style to carry him to the gazebo and put him down on one of the highest stone chairs that made his feet couldn’t reach the floor. Derek was on his knees next and checking to see if Stiles hurt his legs.

Derek pulled up Stiles’ robe before he realized what he was doing and stopped suddenly when he saw two pale thin legs before his eyes. He barely registered Stiles yelp and how his hands were holding the robe on his knees so it wouldn’t be pulled up all the way to his thigh.

“Derek, are you crazy? That was inappropriate!” Stiles yelled at him while his hand was busy pulling down and straightening his robe so it would cover his shins and his bare feet once again.

“I’m… sorry. I just want to check if you hurt your ankle when you tripped just now,” Derek said as he saw Stiles was blushing so hard it even made his ear turn pink. The sight was endearing.

“I.. Uh… I’m fine. Thanks. Well… you remember how clumsy I am. Even air could trip me. You know, Scott joked that I should use my clumsiness to escape this place and the Elders. He said I should tell them how I was walking on the edge when I suddenly trip and fall to the lower ground. That idiot even forgot that the Elders already put protection against that. I guess my clumsiness was something even Charleen couldn’t heal.” Derek knew Stiles was talking to cover his embarrassment but the mention of her name made his mood sour.

“Your clumsiness is not a curse or sickness, Stiles. You don’t need to be cured from it,” Derek knew his voice turn cold but he couldn’t help it.

“Derek, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up her name. I know you didn’t like it if I mention her name. It just slipped from my mouth sometimes. You know I don’t have the best filter in my mouth,” Stiles was trying to grip his hands.

“Didn’t like? You perfectly knew I really hate her. Even the mention of her name is making my blood boils,” Derek gritted his teeth to prevent himself from shifting. He knew his eyes must be flashing.

“I’m sorry. Let’s forget about it. Derek, please… don’t be angry. I miss you. Don’t ruin this day just because of my slipped. Please? There are so many things I want to talk to you about.” Derek sighed, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to deny Stiles’ request. Not when Stiles was looking at him with his big beautiful rounded eyes. Somewhere in his memory he heard Laura voice saying the Earth term when she once described about Stiles’ eyes as the big puppy dog eyes or doe eyes or whatever. He closed his eyes for a moment to pull himself from the shift.

“Okay… but, I still need to check your ankles. Pull up your robe a bit so you won’t screaming _inappropriate_ to my ear again.” Derek saw Stiles grinned before he gripped the sides of his robe and pulled it up enough to uncover his bare feet and ankles.

Derek then carefully moved his hands to check his right ankle first. He tried to ignore how soft Stiles’ skin felt on his fingers, or how pale Stiles’ skin compared to his, or how nice it was to see the different size between his big hands to Stiles’ small foot.

One of the things that always made Derek amazed was about those whose inherited Maollian’s magic was that they also usually inherited their physical trait. From the record he read, the Maollian people had small bones and small body, their average height was around four to five feet. It was a wonder how those small body could contain those powerful magic. While his ancestors, the original 2nd Tier of Hellvian had big and tall body and almost all of them were six or seven feet tall, even Derek was 6’5”.

Stiles’s parent were clearly Moonchild with more of the 2nd Tier of Hellvian trait. John was almost as big as Derek and from what he heard from John, Claudia was around 6’. When they were young, Derek didn’t understand why Stiles was crying when Erica mocked him as the runt of their group forever, or why Stiles was crying harder when Derek promised him that someday when he was older he would become as tall as the rest of them. Well, clearly he was wrong because Maollian traits run very strong in Stiles’ DNA despite the fact that it passed his parents or his grandparents and Stiles’ height was stuck at 5’4.

He carefully tried to rotate Stiles’ ankle that was on his hands while watching for Stiles’ reaction if he was hurt. He moved to the left ankle afterwards and when he didn’t find anything wrong, he stood up and sat down next to Stiles.

“See… I told you I’m fine,” Stiles said smugly while he released his grip on his robe so it would came back down and covered his feet once again.

“Better safe than sorry. So… about your many question before you tripped…” Derek then started to answer them one by one. It was better to focus his thought to answer Stiles’ curiosity about Earth rather than letting his brain replaying the image of Stiles’ beautiful legs or worse, imaging those beautiful legs spread open around his waist. That… was definitely not the thought that he should ever entertain while he was sitting next to Stiles, but damned if Stiles made it easy for him—not that he was conscious about it because Stiles was the most clueless and oblivious omega he ever met—because he was swinging his legs back and forth as they talk.

He swore he would free Stiles from this prison or die trying, but for this moment he was quite content just to sit next to Stiles and let Stiles talked and shared his story with him.

 

***

 

Derek Hale. Moonchild

3219 Hell / 1989 Earth/0169 Moon

Paz Pallika Forest. Beacon Hill. Mara Quisha. Lun-Via’e Empire. Moon.

 

From he was young, Derek knew that his family was called as one of the Pure Blood but he didn’t understand why until his mother explained it to him after his first shift when he was ten years old. At the time, he didn’t really get it but as he got older, the more he understood what it means to be Pure Blood, what was their duty, the reason they must keep their blood pure and why they were only allowed to take mate from other Pure Blood family.

A hundred and sixty-nine years ago, the 2nd Tier of Hellvian managed to escape from Hell and settled down in Moon to live together with the Maollian, the original race that inhabited the Moon. They agreed to merge as one and called themselves as Moonchild. It was strange at first for them to live together because of many obvious reasons but soon after that the merging of the two races was starting to happen.

Then the Moonchild got information about 1st Tier of Hellvian’s plan to take over the Earth because Hell was too damaged after The Great Tier War. It would be a major problem to Moonchild if they succeed in their plan to take over the Earth. The 1st Tier of Hellvian could attack them easily from Earth and if that happened, Moonchild and the Moon might not survive the war. They knew their victory at the Great Tier War only happened because their main objectives was not killing the 1st Tier of Hellvian but to release the 2nd Tier of Hellvian from slavery and brought all the 2nd Tier of Hellvian to the Moon.

If the 1st Tier of Hellvian succeeded to conquer the Earth and started the war on them, even with the Maollian’s magic, they would be slaughtered. Not to mention the Moonchild would be in a great disadvantage because the Maollian’s couldn’t survive on Earth. The Earth’s oxygen was poisonous to them. It might not kill them instantly but who could win the war when the soldiers couldn’t even live more than two or three months in the battlefield and not because of the enemy’s attack.

So after many debates and considerations, they selected a thousand strongest families from the 2nd Tier of Hellvian that haven’t mate to the Maollian yet to swear oaths to conserve their lineages as the Pure Blood of the 2nd Tier of Hellvian so they could be assigned on Earth to help human fought the 1st Tier of Hellvian’s invasion on Earth and thwart their plan to conquer the Earth.

It was just his luck that the Hale was one of the thousand families that were selected as the Pure Blood, Derek thought bitterly. Yesterday was his sixteenth birthday but most of the older family members were on Earth, even both of his parents. It was not that he didn’t understand their obligation but sometimes he just wished they all could be here on the Moon together. He really missed his mother. Ever since his Mother became one of the Generals five years ago, he hardly saw her anymore.

Derek even missed his sister, Laura who was just turned twenty last month and already got assigned together with his uncle Peter on Earth. Now, it was just him and few of his younger siblings and family members who still stay on the Moon.

Today, he decided to walk alone at Paz Pallika Forest after his class. The forest was the Hale territory so he didn’t have to worry about meeting other weres from other packs. Walking in the forest was one of his favorite ways to spend his free time. There was something calming to walk among the blue and purple trees. He liked to see the ground glowed following his every step. It felt soft and warm to his feet so he never wore shoes whenever he explored the forest.

He was just plucking Caiaberry from one of the Caia tree when he noticed two foreign scents that should not be in this forest. He quickly put the berry on the pouch he brought with him from home and went to search where the scents came from. He was half curious and half worried because anyone knew that Paz Pallika Forest belong to the Hale and any Moonchild should know not to come to other pack territory without invitation or permission from the owner of the territory and as far as he knew, they were not expecting guests.

It was not long before he could locate where the scents came from. Although he was quite surprised to see who was the trespasser. In front of him were two small Moonchild kids. One of them was standing in front of the other and was growling at Derek when he saw him, clearly ready to defend the other one that stood in the back because he assumed Derek as a threat.

From what he observed and their scents, the one in front must be an alpha while the other at the back was an omega. The alpha boy in the front was clearly a Werewolf from one of the Pure Blood but the omega was not a Were. Well… that was strange. They were not even from the same pack so… why were they together in his family territory?

The alpha boy had dark short hair, dark skin tone and uneven jaw. He wore common grey tunic without any cape or emblem that could identify his pack. The omega had long straight dark brown hair and wore few small dangling ornaments on both side of his hair. His light brown eyes were rounded and big. There were many moles scattered around his face. The omega boy wore blue robe with high collar and clutching the alpha boy tunic from behind.

“This is private property.” He said to them but he put down his hands at his sides as to appeared non-threatening. Maybe they were lost. There was no need to scare them, he thought.

“Oh… sorry. We didn’t know. We were jus—omph! Scott that hurts.” The omega was walking towards him as he spoke and almost passing the alpha boy in front of him when the alpha boy pushed him back with his hands.

“Stay back, Stiles. You know we are not supposed to talk to stranger. Your father will kill me if he knew about this,” the alpha boy, who must be Scott, said as he glared at the omega boy—Stiles.

“But Scott, we are not supposed to be here either. Your mother will kill me if she knew about this!” Derek had to hold back his laugh when he heard Stiles’ reply and how Scott rolled his eyes.

“Who are you? How old are you? Who and where are your parents?” Derek asked before Scott could say something back to Stiles.

“I’m Stiles. I’m three years old. My dad is working at the Bacon Hill Townguards Centre. He is the Sherriff and my mom works at Beacon Hill Children Health Centre.” Derek remembered the photo Karl, his brother took together with Sherriff Stilinski at his Aunt Torra’s wedding two years ago. He couldn’t attend the event because he was at school summer camp.

“And this is Scott. He is—“ Stiles was interrupted before he could finish.

“I can introduce my self, Stiles. You know I should introduce myself first before you. I’m an alpha.” Scott turned to face Stiles, seemed to forget about Derek entirely.

“But you are not my alpha, Scott. It doesn’t matter. And he asked to both of us and my dad said I have to give an answer if someone asked me a question. And he is nice enough to ask us questions and doesn’t kill us even though we are trespassing his territory.” Derek saw Scott sighed before he turned towards him again.

“Stiles is right. Uhh… I’m Scott McCall. Beta Werewolf from McCall Pack. My dad is Rafael McCall, Alpha of McCall Pack and my mom is Melissa McCall.”

“McCall? You are quite far from your territory, kid.” Derek mentally calculated the distance from Paz Pallika Forest to Mt. Melio Xica, which he knew as McCall Pack’s territory. They must have been using the green road to come here, he concluded.

“So… what a Pure Blood beta Werewolf from McCall Pack and a …Moonchild kid from Stilinski Pack were doing in my family territory without invitation or even permission?” Derek was still not sure what was Stiles yet. He only knew the boy was not a Were. He remembered uncle Peter’s story about rare Moonchild who inherited more of Maollian’s trait from their ancestors rather than the 2nd Tier of Hellvian’s trait. It seemed that this Stiles kid was one of those rare Moonchild.

“I’m sorry. It was my fault we were here. I was—“ Stiles trying to explain before once again Scott interrupted him.

“We introduced ourselves. You should too. We don’t know who you are.” Scott folded his arms while still covering most of Stiles behind his back.

“Okay. That’s true. My name is Derek Hale. Beta Werewolf from Hale Pack. I’m the second son of Talia Hale, Alpha of Hale Pack. And Paz Pallika Forest is Hale Territory so it is within my right to ask what both of you are doing here.”

“Let me go, Scott!” Stiles pulled his hand from Scott’s grip and walked towards Derek.

“Uh… Mister Derek, we are sorry for entering your territory. It was my fault. Jackson from Whitmore Pack dared me to enter other werewolf territory besides the McCall’s and picked up something as the proof. If I can do that and no one kills me then he will let me play with him and Lydia at school. At first we were just planning to enter the forest for few meters and picked up some purple or blue leaves from the trees but when we entered the forest I couldn’t help it. This forest was beautiful. I had never seen something so beautiful. This was my first time coming here. I only saw Caia Tree from picture book. And because of that I run around even though Scott reminded me not to do that. And then before we know it, we were lost. We don’t know which way to exit the forest. Oh… and Scott just accompanied me because I forced him. I told him I will tell his mom about the crystal vase, the one she got from Earth, which was very beautiful by the way, it was shining so brightly when there a light, uhh… anyway, I told him I will tell his mom that he was the one that broke it last month if he didn’t come with me today. So please don’t angry with him. You can scold me if you want; although I prefer not to be scold though, obviously. I don’t like it when people scream at me. It makes my ear hurts. Sometimes it makes me cry and then I will get a headache too. Then my dad will be angry because that means I must eat medicine and after that I will get cranky. I don’t really want to upset my dad but the medicine usually ma—“ Derek had to interrupt Stiles this times and now he finally understood why Scott did that again and again. Derek blinked a little too much because apparently Stiles could talk without taking a breath.

“Okay. Stop. Just… stop. I _am_ getting a headache just hearing you talk.” Derek glared at the boy in front of him and then to Scott who was snickering.

“Oh… I’m sorry. My dad and Scott usually said I could even make the corpse rolling in their grave with my talking. Lydia told me I don’t have a good filter in my mouth. I don’t mean to talk that much but sometimes it just happen. People usually told me to shut up but that was not nice. It’s not my fault that I like to talk. But Scott usually doesn’t mind. That’s how we become best friend. I met him when my dad first take me to th—“

“Please… just stop for a moment. Is he usually like this?” Derek interrupted Stiles again to ask Scott.

“Uh… I did it again, didn’t I? I’m sorry, Mister Derek. I—“ Stiles started but Derek had to stop him before he could talk his ear off.

“Well…that’s Stiles for you.” Scott answered at the same time when Stiles started to talk again.

“Don’t call me Mister. I am not that old! I just turn sixteen,” Derek growled, “anyway, you shouldn’t be here. And it’s almost dark,” he sighed as he looked up at the sky, “It might be our territory but at night there are many creatures coming out so it’s not save for both of you to wonder around alone. Come on, kids, let’s go. I will take both of you home.”

“Oh! Thank you so much! Miste—Umm… I mean, Derek.” Stiles’ face lighted up and he walked towards Derek closer to hug him, but because he was very short, he could only hug Derek’ shin.

“If you don’t mind then that will be great. We were searching for the exit for hours but…” Scott seemed embarrassed to confess their failure.

“Well… if it bring any comfort, me and my sister, Laura were lost so many times in this forest while we played in here when we were young and the adults had to form searching party to find us. Okay then, come on. Let’s go before it’s getting any darker. Stiles, let go of my leg.” Derek looked at the boy who was still hugging his leg but nothing happened.

“Uh… I think he is sleeping. Stiles is not were so he usually tire more easily,” Scott explained after he walked closer to his friend.

“Could this day getting any worse?” Derek cursed but then he bend forwards to scoop Stiles up and carried him on his arms. Stiles’ head was laid comfortably on his right shoulder while Derek unconsciously caressed the boy’s back and nape. He couldn’t help himself as he breathe in the omega’s scent.

“Your home is at Mt. Melio Xica but should I bring Stiles to BH Townguards Centre or to Stilinksi Resident?” Derek asked as they walked.

“You can drop both of us at Stiles’ home at 3rd Plot in District VIII,” Scott answered as he looked around. It was obviously his first time too to enter Paz Pallika Forest.

“Alright. Let’s hope the Gargan Train is empty so we can go to District VIII faster.”

“You will buy us the Gargan Train Tickets? Awesome.” Scott grinned and jumped around.

The Gargan Train was one of the fastest transportation in Beacon Hill to travel across Districts but they won’t let anyone under fifteenth years old without guardian to buy the tickets for safety reason. Derek thanked the goddess that he was old enough to buy them tickets or they have to walk using the green road to reach their destination. He couldn’t imagine how these boys walked almost two hours using the green road from District VIII to Paz Pallika Forest. No wonder Stiles was so tired.

Derek paid for their tickets at Gargan Train Station and they boarded the train without trouble. They just need to wait for five more minutes before the train departed. Stiles was still sleeping in his arms and Scott was seated on the seat next to him. There were few other Moonchild in the carriage but no one minded them.

The Gargan Train was made from Orihalchome metal. It was one of the strongest metal found in Moon. There were five carriages in total of one Gargan Train. There were many gears that were visible from the outside and also few big chimneys to let the steam out. The Gargan Train was developed from steam technology that they got from Earth.

Scott then lead them to Stiles’ house when they arrived at District VIII. Derek listened while Scott spoke in awed while he recalled everything he saw from the window of the Gargan Train just now.

Stiles awoke when they almost reached his house. Derek saw him yawned and brushed his eyes with his small fingers before looking around. Stiles really reminded him to his youngest brother, Nathan.

“Where are we? Are we going home?” Stiles asked tiredly.

“Yes. We almost reach your house, Stiles,” Scott answered his friend.

“Oh, good, I’m so tired.” Stiles yawn again for the second time before he laid his head to Derek’s shoulder once again.

They were walking a few steps before Stiles suddenly moved his head and gasped loudly, “Oh my goddess! Scott! We forgot to pick up something from the Forest. How do we proof it to Jackson we really went to Paz Pallika Forest?”

They were stopping because of the sudden outburst from Stiles and Derek heard Scott cursed something that a three-year-old boy shouldn’t know.

“Well… we can say we forgot to pick something from the Forest.” Scott tried.

“No! Jackson will only call us a liar and I’m not a liar!” Stiles genuinely looked sad that Derek couldn’t help but pet his head to comfort him.

“I might have something to help you,” Derek said before he moved Stiles to his left arm and using his right hand to reach his pouch and give it to Stiles before they resumed their walked.

“What is that?” Scott asked curiously from besides him while Stiles already tried to open the cords.

“Oh… it was some kind of fruit,” Stiles answered before he picked up the fruit from the pouch.

“It’s Caiaberry. You can eat it after you show it to your friend tomorrow. It only grows on Caia Tree. Do you see its color? It was purple and the seed inside this fruit had a pulse like our core and it will light up in the dark. Only the blue Caia Trees in Paz Pallika Forest can produce this kind of Caiaberry,” Derek explained to both of them.

“Oh… great! Now Jackson will not be able to call us liars and we can pla—“

“STILES!!”

Derek saw a man wearing black and red uniform robe with a Sherriff badge pinned on his left shoulder shouted and running towards them from his house. It was easy to see that the man was a Werestag-moose as he already shifted half of his face and the large and complex palmate antlers were already coming out from the side of his head.

Stiles waving his hands while called at him, “Dad!”

“Oh goddess! Where have you been? You almost gave me and your mother heart attack when we couldn’t find you in school,” the Sherriff scolded his son but open his arms so Stiles could jumped to hug him as he shifted back so his palmate antlers wouldn’t hurt Stiles.

“Thank you for bringing him home,” Sherriff told Derek while he hugged his son tightly. The Sherriff had the light brown hair and even though Derek knew he was older than his mother but his face didn’t show his true age. His eyes were kind but alert and cautious when he looked at Derek.

“Hello Sherriff,” Scott quietly greeted.

“You are in serious trouble, young man. Your mother is very worry about you.” But the Sherriff caressed his head and made a mess of his hair.

“Oh no… she is going to kill me,” Scott whined but didn’t push the Sheriff’s hand from his head.

“I’m sorry for everything. Umm... I’m John Stilinski. Once again thank you for bringing them home,” John offered his right hand while he still carried Stiles with his left hand.

“Derek Hale. No problem. I found them at Paz Pallika Forest.” Derek shook his hand.

“Talia’s other son? I met Karl at Torra’s wedding. I hope they didn’t cause trouble,” John grimaced.

“Yes, Karl is my big brother. I’m the second son. Other than talking my ear off, they were okay, I guess,” Derek shrugged.

“No, I’m not. I was just trying to explain why we wer—“ Stiles turned his head to look at him before the Sherriff cut him off.

“Derek, do you want to come inside? We can order some dinner,” John offered.

“Thank you, Sherriff, but I must go home. Cora and Nathan were alone at the house and I need to cook them dinner. Maybe some other time,” Derek politely declined.

“Okay then. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to call my office.”

“Thank you, Sherriff. Good bye, Scott, Stiles,” Derek waved at the children.

“Derek… can we come and visit you again some other time?” Stiles asked innocently.

The question surprised both Derek and John. It was not unheard of for someone from other pack to ask permission to enter their territory but it was usually come from the Alpha of the Pack, not some omega child.

“Stiles, you can’t ask that,” John reprimanded his son but Derek looked at Stiles’s hopeful face and said, “It’s okay, Sherriff. I’m Derek Hale, beta werewolf of Hale Pack, granted permission to Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall to enter Paz Pallika Forest, a territory that fall under Hale Pack’s protection for as long as no one from Hale Pack revoke this permission.”

Stiles and Scott both cheered when they heard him and even John smiled at him and thanked him again. Derek then showed them his nails from his left hand before they changed and become longer and sharper. He quickly pulled the nail from his little finger and gave it to Stiles who was still staring at his little finger which already grown another nail, “This is my claw as a proof of my permission for you to enter my pack’s territory. Don’t clean my blood from it and don’t ever lose it.”

“Thank you, Derek. I won’t lose it,” Stiles assured him as he took the claw carefully in his hands as if it was a great treasure, “Are your finger okay? Is it hurt?”

“I’m okay. It’s already healed. See?” Derek showed his left hand to Stiles and even let the kid touched them before he said goodbye. After that Derek left them and walked to the Gargan Station with smiled in his face. Maybe… today was not that bad after all.

 

***

 

Charles Xavier. Mutant.

3249 Hell / 2019 Earth / 0199 Moon.

Xavier Mansion. Westchester. New York State. U.S.A. Earth.

 

“Charles? Where are you?” He heard Raven called him from downstairs.

“In the study!” He answered before he looked back to the laptop in front of him.

It wasn’t long before Raven opened the door and entered the room. Charles looked up to smile at his sister. Today, Raven had her long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a very big blue bow on her head that even bigger than her head. She wore half flare sleeve loose baby pink colored blouse with white-colored long trousers.

“Ah! There you are! Come one, you promised to take me out for shopping if I passed all of my test with flying colors,” Raven smiled smugly while she waving a paper that there’s no doubt must be the report of her tests.

“Oh, Raven, congratulation. See, I know you can do it. High School is not that bad, right?” Charles closed his laptop and stood up so he could hug his sister.

“In my opinion, high school still sucks,” Raven replied but she accepted his hug.

“It’s not that bad, I survived it,” Charles smiled at her.

“Ugh… don’t remind me. I maybe blue and strong but I’m not a genius like you, who graduated from Harvard at sixteenth,” Raven rolled her eyes but her smiled let him know she was joking.

“Well… let me get ready first then,” Charles smiled back before he left the study and headed to his room.

Charles couldn’t help but remember about the news he just read online. There was news about this morning three-way fight between mutant group with Moonchild and human in the outskirt of New York. He wondered if that was the cause of the earthquake he felt around 3 AM this morning.

Thinking about the war and mutants always made something in him ache. Raven and his mutation made them could blend with human so well and no one ever suspected them. He knew they were lucky when Brian Xavier adopted both of them when they were young. Since they became Xavier no one ever suspected they were mutant.

He often asked himself, was it worth it? To live as human and betrayed the mutant who fight for their freedom. Sometimes he imagined what his life would be if he join the mutants army. But always dismissed the thought because he knew Raven would follow him and he couldn’t bare the thought if something happened to her. No, it was better this way. Raven just turned fifteenth last month. She was too young. It was his responsibility to protect her.

Charles took his time to choose his clothes. Raven often called him an old man because of the clothes he wore but he couldn’t help it. He finally settled with button up white shirt, dark grey cardigan and black pants. He looked at the mirror to check his appearance. He combed his wavy dark brown hair with his fingers before he gave up to style up his hair. He took his phone and wallet before he went out his room and came down to search for his sister.

He could hear Raven was thinking about how many branded clothes, shoes and bags she should get from today shopping. Charles did promise not to read her mind with his power but sometimes when she thought really loud, he couldn’t help but heard them all the same. Since he was young, he knew his telepathy was very strong. He suspected he was the strongest telepath in Earth now.

When he was young, Charles was curious about his power. He wanted to know if there were people with similar power like him. He did some research about most of the telepath from mutant army. Well, what he meant by research was from news because he was not that brave to meet them in person and look into their mind. Apparently, other telepath could only read other people minds whilst his power gave him the ability not only to read other people’s mind but also nature’s feeling.

Not that he suddenly understand animal’s language, but he could understand their feeling and intention. He could hear and understand nature’s feeling and intention if he really wanted to hear them. Although he never told anyone about it, not even Raven.

When he was around fourteenth, he stumbled upon information about a Moonchild High Priestess named Charleen. It was said she had a really powerful magic before she disappeared without a trace. He interested to read about her because it was said that beside her powerful healing power, she was also the most powerful telepath ever known in Earth. Some people said that Charleen’s telepath power was so strong that it made her be able to communicate with nature. He never knew why but there was some strange feeling whenever he read or think about her. He couldn’t place what feeling that was but it felt like longing and like there was something he should remember but didn’t know what it was that he forgot in the first place. In the end, he thought that maybe everything was only his imagination and dismissed it as nothing serious.

He found Raven without difficulty. She was sitting in the parlor while playing with her phone. She looked up when he entered but rolled her eyes after saw his clothes. Raven then quickly put her phone to her purse.

“One of these days I will succeed to make you wear another clothes besides shirt and cardigan,” Raven mused.

“Raven, there’s nothing wrong with my clothes,” Charles protested.

“Right. Then there must be something wrong with your sense of style. Well, nobody is perfect. I guess your genius brain is enough compensation for your horrible fashion,” Raven said as she walked to get one of the car keys. Charles rolled his eyes at her comment.

They spent that day shopping until Charles begged her to stop and spared him. He never understood how she could walk around all day in those monstrous heels and still survived while he already gave up even though he wore what-he-thought-to-be-the-most-comfortable shoes.

They were on their way home when Charles knew there was something wrong. He couldn’t really understand it but he knew that nature was calling him, wanting to show him something. He got the impression of urgency, fear, and something was hurt. When they reached home, he told Raven that he needed to go out again to buy grocery because they forgot to buy them yesterday. Raven only nodded before she brought all of her shopping bags inside.

Charles quickly drove out again. The urgency feeling he felt even made his heart beating faster. There was something calling him somewhere but he didn’t know where. He drove around until he decided to stop his car for a moment before he went out. It was almost dark and the road was empty. He leaned on the side of his car and closed his eyes to focus his hearing.

The impression he got still not changed. There was urgency but he couldn’t pin point it where. He tried to communicate with nature before after he read about Charleen, but he couldn’t. He could hear them but he could never ‘talk’ with them. Even when he heard nature talked, they usually never focus on him and they were never call before this. So, why now? What happened that made the nature feel the need to call him?

He tried to ask, ‘ _where do you want me to go_?’

When there was nothing answering him, he tried again for several times. There was nothing new. He still couldn’t communicate to the nature. He could only heard them. He was almost screaming for this frustrating condition. He usually very calm but the sense of urgency he felt in his mind made him couldn’t think clearly.

In his last resort, he tried the thing that he never tried again since he was a child. He dropped his mental shield. The second he dropped it, he was whimpering. It felt as if he could hear everyone’s mind at the same time. He tried to put up his shield again when suddenly he saw an image of water. There was water everywhere. It was cold. It was hurt. It was suffocating. There was a very brief image of a port and a big ship before everything was disappeared. He massaged his forehead before he checked that his shield was already up like before.

Charles knew where he should go now but he also has a very bad case of a headache. He quickly entered his car again before he set his GPS to point him to the nearest port. He thanked God when he saw that he was not that far from it. He scanned his surrounding for something as he drove but there was nothing out of ordinary except this weird feeling he got from nature.

He arrived at the port under fifteen minutes. It was fortunate that no officers were standby or patrolling because he was sure he broke several red lights and speed limits so he could arrive at the port faster. The port was empty when he got there. He ran out from his car to the edge. He scanned the water with his mind when it was too dark for his eyes to see.

He felt someone’s mind in the water. That person was floating on the water using a block of wood. From his mind, Charles could tell it was a man and he was hurt quite badly and he was unconscious. He was floating in the water for quite some time. Charles was looking around but there was no one besides him.

“Oh… bloody hell. Why must this thing happen to me? What am I supposed to do?” He quickly searched around to see if he could locate something to help him.

That was when he located long ropes around some crates. He took the ropes and tied one of the ends to the nearest iron cleat he could find before he took off his shoes and cardigan. Then he secured the other end of the rope with him before he dive down into the water.

He swam towards the floating man. The water was so cold that his body already shivering but he keep on swimming. When he finally reached the man, he got a clear look at him. The first thing he checked was the nose to see if the man was still breathing. It was good to know that the man was just unconscious. Charles felt like he knew that face from somewhere but he couldn’t be sure because it was dark.

The man was wearing something that look like a cape and there was blood oozing from the side of his head. Charles cursed because there was no way he could drag the man in the water while he wore that cape. He tried to feel the cape but it was really heavy. It was a wonder how the man was not drowned with that kind of weight.

Charles tried to remove the cape but of course it was clasped under some metal on the man’s shoulders. He then tried to tear it but nothing happened. He cursed his lack of strength.

“Oh God… what should I do?” He never envied Raven or other mutant who had physical strength before because he always thought that his telepathy was more than enough. Now, he really wished he had some of that awesome physical strength.

Charles tried to swim while he pushed the man and the wood but they just moved a few centimeters because they were just too heavy. He almost gave up before he remembered the rope around his hand. He quickly removed them and gave his best to tie around the man and the wood because lets face it, he would never be able to keep the man afloat without the wood.

After he made sure that the rope was secure around the man and the wood, he swam back to the port where he attached the rope to the iron cleat before. He went out from the water and shivering for a moment before he moved to grab the rope. He pulled the rope as hard as he could and his foot using the cleat as the hold.

It was very heavy but he made some progress. He felt both of his hands started to hurt after he pulled the man halfway towards him. He even suspected that his hands were bleeding but he still continued to pull the rope. He didn't know how but he succeeded to pull the man to the port. The only thing he needed to do now was to pull him out of the water.

Oh right. That was the hardest part. How was he supposed to pull him out of the water? From the look of it, the man was more muscular and bigger than him and that was before adding up his weird clothes that have many metals and also his cape. There was no way Charles could pull him up alone. Not to mention he already hurt both of his hands pulling the rope.

“Is this what useless feels like?” Charles felt like crying.

Suddenly he felt there was a familiar mind heading towards him. He turned around and almost shouted in joy. There was another car drove towards him. He stood up and waving his hands to the car.

“Charles! What happened to you? Are you alright? I was worried when you didn’t pick up my calls,” Raven ran to him and hugged him.

“I’m sorry. It’s a long story. Did you track the GPS in my phone?” He asked.

“Yes. I was surprised to see it was in the port. So I drove here to see what happened. I thought that someone got you and took you here,” Raven was openly crying now.

“Raven, It’s a long story but I really need your help right now.”

“What is it?” Raven wiped her tears with her palms.

“I need you to pull him up from the water,” Charles said as he went back near the cleat and kneeled down facing the water.

“Who?” Raven asked but she already kneeled beside him.

“I don’t know. I just know he needed our help. Please save him, Raven,” Charles pleaded.

“Okay… Okay…” Raven then morphed back to her true form before she jumped into the water.

“Be careful. I tied the rope around him and the wood. You might want to remove it before you pushed him up,” Charles told her. He saw Raven quickly removed the rope.

“Are you kidding me? What the hell is this?” Raven asked as she pulled up the cape.

“Uh… I think it was his cape?”

“His cape? What the hell, Charles? Who is wearing a cape at this time of age? Does he think he is Superman?” Raven already moved to tear it from the clasps before Charles could even say anything and threw it up where it landed next to Charles.

“Ready, Charles? I’m going to push him and you are going to help me and pull him up,” Raven told him.

True to her word, she pushed the man up and Charles tried his best to pull him up but the man was really heavy in his unconscious condition. Raven was never patient even when she was young. The water was cold and she really wanted to drink a hot chocolate at home. She gripped the man’s legs and pushed him with all her strength.

Charles yelped when the man suddenly got thrown from the water and ended up crashing into him. He laid flat on his back while the man was on top of him. He might have hit his head when they went down because he saw the sky spinning out of control.

“Charles, are you okay? I’m sorry, I thought you could hold him,” Raven told him. She kneeled next to him and already turned back to her human form.

“I might have hit my head. Ugh… Raven, help me to move him,” Charles tried to push the man from him. Raven then helped him moved the man and turned him so he was laid on his back. There was enough light to see the man’s face and Charles heard Raven gasped.

“Charles! Charles! Oh God. Do you know who is he?”

“Uh… wait. I might recognized him if everything stop spinning,” Charles told her while he tried to sit up as he massaged his head. He could feel the bum on the back of his head. He prayed that he didn’t get concussion.

“It was Magneto! Charles, what should we do?”

“What? Magneto as in Magneto, the leader of U.S mutant brotherhood army?” Charles was suddenly alert and already moved to kneel beside his sister.

The man’s red hair was wet and it looked more like light brown but now that he could observe the face closely he had to admit that the man’s face was the face they usually saw on the news. Although they usually saw him dry, without blood and was usually doing some terrorizing with the use of his wonderful power.

“Yes, Charles. That Magneto!” Raven pointed at the man before Charles pushed down her hand.

“Raven, it’s not polite to point a finger to someone.”

“Like he will mind. He is unconscious!” Raven rolled her eyes. Trust her brother to still minded about manner even at the time like this.

Charles sighed before he picked up his cardigan and shoes from where he dropped them before. He wore them before turned towards his sister who was now poking at the unconscious man’s cheek.

“Raven! Don’t do that. Come on, bring him to my car,” Charles ordered his sister and thankfully Raven obeyed him, even though she did complaint about how Charles was useless at physical labor and should be ashamed of himself.

“So… what now?” Raven asked after she put the man down on the backseat of Charles’s car.

“I’m going to call Hank to come and treat him. We will drive home now,” Charles looked at his sister.

“Uh… Hank is still a medical student. Are you sure you don’t want to call Dr. Gilbert?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to call Dr. Gillbert. He might recognize him and call the police,” Charles explained.

“Ah… true. Well, let’s go home now. It’s freezing cold in here and you have to change your wet clothes before you catch pneumonia,” Raven said while she walked to her car.

He drove in silent. Charles didn’t even start the radio. Every time he stopped because of the red light, he used the mirror to look at the unconscious man at the back. After they saved the man, Charles could feel the nature had stopped messing with his telepathy. There was no longer sense of urgency or other feelings or impressions. So, the world wanted him to save this man although he couldn’t really understand why. The man was one of the most notorious villains or so the news they usually saw painted him as one.

The question now was what should they do when the man wakes up?

 

***

 

Charles Xavier. Mutant.

3236 Hell / 2006 Earth / 0186 Moon

Xavier’s house. London. England. U.K. Earth.

 

It was almost midnight when Charles heard something from the kitchen. He was scared so he used his power to see if it was his father or his mother who was in the kitchen. He found the mind of the person who was standing in the kitchen but it wasn’t the mind he knew before. It wasn’t his father and it wasn’t his mother. Who was it? He was curious so he went out from his room and looked at the kitchen.

He was surprised to see the person standing in the kitchen and looking through their refrigerator was his mother. But he was sure that was not his mother because the mind was different. So, he slowly walked towards the person who looked like his mother.

“Who are you?” Charles asked the woman.

The woman was clearly surprised to hear his voice and abruptly turned around to see him. Charles couldn’t believe his eyes. She looked exactly like his mother. Charles quickly scanned the house and he found both of his parent’s mind but they were sleeping in their room.

“I’m your mother, darling. It’s okay. I’m just getting a snack. Go back to bed,” the woman said. When he didn’t reply and just looked at her, she asked, “What’s the matter? Oh… I’ll make you hot chocolate.” The woman then leaned down towards him when she said that.

“Who are you?” Charles asked before he saw the photo of his mother that was hanging on the wall. The woman looked exactly like his mother that was in the picture. She wore the same dress, the same hairstyle, even the same necklace.

He looked back at the woman and said directly to her mind, _my mother had never sat foot in this kitchen in her live and she certainly won’t offer me hot chocolate_.

Charles was surprised when suddenly the image of his mother in front of him rippled and transformed into a young blue skin girl with scales all over her body. She had big and yellow rounded eyes and straight red color hair.

“You’re not scared of me?” The blue girl asked when she saw him smiled in wonder as he looked at her.

“I thought it’s just me the only mutant that lived in this human city. I never thought I would meet another mutant child. My name is Charles Xavier,” he offered his hand to her.

“Raven,” she answered while she took his hand.

“How old are you, Raven? I’m four years old and my father told me I’m a telepath,” Charles looked curiously at her.

“I’m two. I heard some people from the lab called me shifter but I don’t understand what it means,” she answered shyly.

“The lab? Where is that? Where are your parents?”

“The lab was burned. I ran when some people started to hurt the doctors in the lab. I changed myself so I would look like adult. I don’t know where. I just ran and climbed up some car. Next thing I know I was in this city. But I was hungry so I climbed up your fence and enter your house. I don’t have parents,” Raven answered truthfully.

“Oh. I also don’t have parents until two years ago. My parents adopted me,” Charles said as he sat down at the floor and Raven then followed after him.

“Do you know where you come from before your parents?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t remember anything before my parents adopted me. My dad said that he found me inside the park with my head bleeding. He said I was crying and somehow guided him with my telepathy to find me,” Charles shrugged.

“What is telepathy? You said it a few times but I don’t understand,” Raven told him with her head down.

“It’s my power. I can read everyone’s mind. I can talk to them inside their mind. It was something related to brain and minds. That’s what my dad told me,” Charles explained to her.

“Oh. Like what you did just now. I heard you in my mind. That was cool. So, can you read my mind?”

“Yes. Oh… you’re hungry. You thought of so many kind of food. If you don’t mind, I can make you a tuna and cheese sandwich. Do you want it?” Charles asked but he already stood and headed to make it.

“Sure. Thank you, Charles,” Raven also stood and wait until Charles finished make the sandwich.

“Hey! I’ve got an idea. Do you want to be my sister? I can ask my parents to adopt you like they adopt me. Then you will not be hungry again and we will not be alone.” Charles talked with so much enthusiasm after he gave the sandwich to Raven.

“Really? Will they agree to adopt me? I don’t mind being your sister. I don’t want to be alone again. It’s lonely,” Raven said as she ate.

“Yes. I will ask them in the morning. But… you know no one apart from my parents can know about us being mutants if we want to live in this city. That was what my father told me. He said that other human who live in this city were all hate mutant. So you must promised me not to tell anyone about us,” Charles told her.

“Ok. I promised not to tell anyone that both of us are mutant.” Raven then changed herself to look like human girl with blond hair and blue eyes, “is this okay?”

“Yes. That’s okay. No one will know you’re mutant if you appear like that,” Charles smiled, “Come on, I can show you the guess room. It might become your room later.”

Charles and Raven then walked together to the guess room. Raven was happily jumping on the bed. Charles smiled when Raven tried to squeeze a teddy bear plushy that was put on one of the side table beside the bed. From now on, he had a sister. Now, he wouldn’t be alone. Now, he wouldn’t be lonely anymore.

 

***

 

Arthur Pendragon. Demon (1st Tier of Hellvian)

3249 Hell / 2019 Earth / 0199 Moon.

Arthur Pendragon’s Castle. Unknown. Unknown. Unknown. Earth.

 

Arthur had just finished read the report from his knights when he felt something was attempting to enter the first outer layer of his crystals barriers. He closed his eyes to focus into his crystals barriers and looked for the intruder’s reflection. He looked like a scout. Yes, a scout from Moonchild.

He thought about what to do with the scout. It was almost midnight and all of his knights already retired to their chambers. Not that they will not run to clean up this matter if Arthur wished it so, but he just didn’t think it would make any difference either. Even if he let the scout live, he wouldn’t find anything. He wouldn’t get pass the second layer of the outer barrier anyway, Arthur thought.

He stood up from his seat in his room before walked to the biggest windows on the right of his desk. He shifted the thick red curtain from the windows and felt the moonlight shine through. He looked at the moon for a moment before he let out a tired sigh. He made up a decision.

He opened the glass door that lead into the balcony while stretching his back. It was night so he already put off his heavy armor and only wore red tunic and black pants with leather waistcoat as his light armor and long brown leather coat. It was fortunate that he still wore his boots. He checked his leather belt that held his sword’s scabbard.

He closed his eyes and concentrate to shift. It’s been years since he tried to do this. Usually he quite content to let others take care of this matter but tonight the moon just reminded him of something very unpleasant and he need some outlet before he ended up destroying his own castle. He felt the wings started to spread from his back. He saw the familiar large wings that were formed from black flames when he opened his eyes and fly out from his balcony towards the intruder’s location.

He jumped down and he was crouching with one of his knee touched the ground exactly two meters in front of the Moonchild scout. He made the ground blew up and made a small circle around him when landed. He stood up and straightened up his body before he looked at the scout with bored expression. The scout was a young man. Too young to participate at this ridiculous war, Arthur thought bitterly, now he will just add another number for unnecessary death.

“Golden hair and black flame wings. Arthur Pendragon? You’re still on Earth? Everyone thought you are missing after….—What are you doing here? It’s been years since anyone saw you and your knights.” The scout asked wearily. Arthur then looked closely at the scout. He was a werepanther and he already shifted into his beta form. Half of his head and hands already morphed into panther.

“Yes. The one and only. Hmm… I thought you came here because you knew it was the border to enter my territory. If that was not the case, why are you here?” Arthur asked the scout while he took a step forward and smirked when he saw the scout took a step back.

“I was investigating a mutant group name Hellfire Club,” the scout answered carefully.

“It’s really unfortunate that you meet me instead then,” Arthur said without losing his smirk.

“If you kill me, my friend will come and investigate my disappearance.” The scout threatened.

“It’s okay. Your friend won’t find anything,” Arthur said quietly before he flapped his wings once towards the scout and saw him screaming when the black fire started to burn him, “because you will be burn to dust.”

Arthur then watched as his black flame burn the scout’s body until it was just a pile of black ashes on the ground. It was really too bad for the werepanther to try and scout this place. Oh well, it was time to clean up, he thought.

Arthur then shifted into his second phase. His big horns emerged from both sides of his head and his second set of wings appeared alongside his first set of wings. His second phase was the proof of the Pendragon lineage that ran in his DNA. All Pendragon had dragon as their second phase. It was the proof as the heir of Pendragon. Arthur was just really fortunate to be one of the rarest Hellvians. It was really rare case when a 1st Tier of Hellvian had both of their phases gave them wings. His first phase was Black Phoenix and his second phase was Crystal Dragon.

He plucked one small crystal shard from his left crystal wing before he said a short enchant words and placed the crystal shard on top of the black ashes. The crystal suddenly floating and glowing with black light before it sucked up all the black ashes until there was nothing left on the ground. The glowing light disappeared and the once translucent crystal shard now became a black crystal shard before it dropped down to the ground.

Arthur took the black crystal shard and put it in one of his pants’s pocket. He checked for few crystal shards he put the surrounding area that created the barrier for him. He left when he found all of them still functioning in a good condition.

He went towards a cave near his castle before he shifted out all of his phase. He walked towards the entrance of the cave before he put his right hand out to touch the invisible barrier he installed to guard the cave so that no one except him could enter the cave. The barrier recognized his magical signature and let him enter the cave.

Arthur walked inside the cave where there was a very big crystal that almost covered the entire cave. He sat down on the ground in front of the very large crystal that was placed in the centre, at the big stone altar. The crystals were still glowing with soft blue and green lights just like the last time he left them years ago.

He looked at the figure inside the crystal and clenched his fists. The figure was still the same as when he first laid the body there. He looked at the figure’s white pale skin that was enhanced with the soft glow lights from the other crystals surrounding the centre crystal. The figure long black colored wavy hair was the only think that made the color contrast with the pale skin and the white clothes that covered most of the body. He missed looking at the deep blue color eyes. Not that he will ever see them again, though. Those eyes had been shut forever from him.

“I’m sorry I can’t visit you sooner. There were many matters to attend. And… it still hurt to come here and see you even after all these years. I usually just sat in front of the cave. But today… I don’t know. I dream about you last night. About us. I guess I just feel really nostalgic after I woke up. That’s why I came here now,”

“The knights still need me. I knew you would be happy to hear that Lance finally asked Gwen to be his mate last month. I think if you were still here you will do something about Percy and Gwaine. Both of them are still very stubborn.” Arthur talked even though there was no answer.

“I never go back to Hell even after my father died. I keep my promised to you and protect this planet that you loved so much.”

“Did you remember the mutant that once you protected from me when we met the first time? I heard he was now become one of the leaders of mutant armies. I think he is still searching for the both of us. I guess he will never forgive me. Not only because I took you away from him but also because I was the reason you were here now.”

“I tried to search the information about the two Moonchild you mention before but until now I could only get information about one of them. Gwaine said he even met him once and helped him few years ago. Although he thought Gwaine was just a human. The other one… it was almost impossible to gather the information about the other one from here. Maybe if I went to the Moon then I could look for him. Well… I don’t think I will go to the Moon soon, though.”

“As you know, I canceled the attacked to the Moon. I don’t think I want to attack it now that I don’t have any reason left. All of my reasons to take over the Moon just disappeared the moment you left me.”

“Do you remember about the omega Hellvian I told you about? The omega my father chose to be my mate. Sometimes I thought about him. I knew it was unfair to him but I don’t want to go back to Hell. Few years ago I heard he was searching for me. He couldn’t find me though.”

“You know I never believe in God. But now I really want to believe there is a God somewhere up there so I can pray and ask him to numb this pain in my heart. I had never believed in love before I met you. But now… I wish I could fall out love just as easily as I fell in love with you. Even after all these years, the hurt and the loneliness that I felt after you left me had never really disappeared.”

“I missed to hear your voice. I missed to talk to you,” Arthur whispered before he continued, “I missed looking at your blue eyes. I missed your smile. I missed your singing.”

He felt the tears rolled down his cheek, “I… I really missed you, Charleen.”

 

***

 

Arthur Pendragon. Demon (1st Tier of Hellvian)

3227 Hell / 1997 Earth / 0177 Moon

Mutant Camp. Tongass National Forest. Alaska. U.S.A. Earth

 

It was almost a year since Arthur came to Earth together with his twelve Knights. He went away to Earth the day after his seventeenth birthday and defying his father’s order to stay in Hell to learn more about governing their Kingdom. He brought his knights together with him when he went from Hell.

They were his friends, his most trusted knights who grew up together with him in Hell. They were the people he could proudly call as his brothers. He knew they would get severe punishments for disobeying the royal order and followed him to Earth when they go back to Hell. But Arthur had no intention to go back to Hell after he saw the Earth.

Now he knew why his grandfather and even his father insisted to get their hands in this planet. Hell was dying and Earth was a very beautiful planet that made Hellvians envious. If it was not because of the Moonchild, Hellvian would have successfully killed all the humans and gain control of this beautiful Earth years ago.

That was also the reason why he came to Earth. He knew he was powerful enough to fight his enemies. He was Arthur Pendragon, the crown prince of Camelot. There was no Moonchild, Mutant or even Human that could defeat him. He could proudly say that because of what he achieve in just a year since he came to Earth. He already won more than twenty fights against Human Army, Moonchild Army, and even Mutant Army. He claimed a big territory and took over some enemy base camps.

He knew all of his enemies must have heard about him and his knights. Some of his intelligent even gathered the information about the order to retreat if there was a sight of him or his knight because there was no way they could defeat him.

Although, Arthur admitted that if Moonchild, Mutant and Human somehow form an alliance and fight him together then there was no chance of him to win. One of the weaknesses the Hellvian Army possessed was the difficulty to send their troops from Hell to Earth. Not only it takes few months to send a batch of new Hellvian to Earth but also because the Moonchild were very good at destroying the portal gate that connecting Hell to Earth. It made things very difficult for Hellvian Army because to open new portal gate that connecting Hell to Earth took some times and sacrificing many energy and resources.

Arthur also really hated the fact that Maollian’s magic was really live up to its name as the strongest magic in the universe. No matter what Hellvian Army did, they could never destroyed Moonchild’s portal gates. Their portal gates were not only indestructible but also had a very good security system that only allowed a Moonchild to use them and they only need a few days to send their troops from Moon to Earth. It really was a blessing for them that Moonchild Army were limited and much more smaller compared to Hellvian Army or even Human Army because it only consist of 2nd Tier of Hellvian because their Maollian counterpart couldn’t stand the Earth’s oxygen. Arthur didn’t even want to imagine what a nightmare it would be if all Moonchild could come to Earth and fight with Hellvian. There might be a chance of repeating ‘The Great Tier War’ tragedy, only with different planet to destroy this time.

It was another reason for Arthur to hate those Moonchild. No matter what their reason, it was Moonchild who destroyed Hell and forced them to search another planet so they could survive. Now, it was also those Moonchild who make things really difficult for Hellvian to take over the Earth. Not only that, the Moonchild had to go and informed the human about them, made a pact with human, and helped human to make some abomination experiment they called Mutant. It really served them right when the Mutant ended up killing not only Hellvian but also their creator, Human and Moonchild.

Arthur honestly pitied those mutants, whom Moonchild called as failure experiments. Some of those mutants had very annoying ability, but some of them also had very powerful and dangerous ability. They just didn’t know what to do with their unique power because they had no one to guide and lead them. That was why Arthur felt the need to wipe them out now before someone could take up the mantle and united those mutants under one banner and create many problems for Hellvian Army in the future. It was better to pluck the wild weeds while they still young, when their roots were still weak. That was the reason why Arthur and his knights were standing in front of the mutant camp site they found inside the forest.

The camp was just like another typical human camp he usually saw. There were two big tents and few smaller tents surrounded the big tent and there were stack of woods in front of almost every tent. There were a pile of fruits and mushrooms near the big cauldron that was placed near one of the big tent. There was a deer that looked like just been killed not too long ago and was prepared to be skinned. It seemed that this camp was already sat up in here for a few weeks and the mutants were familiar and comfortable enough to live in the area.

“Every one of you is a fool if you think you have a chance to defeat me and my knights,” Arthur said as he looked at the mutants in front of him. There were almost twenty mutants ready to fight him and his knights.

“Who are you? How do you find us?” One of the mutants in the front row asked defensively.

“It is not that hard finding lots of you,” Lamorak said as he walked into the front and sneered at the mutants.

“We have no wish to join this stupid war. We just want to live in peace in this forest. We are not a soldier for Moonchild and human to fight Demons,” said a mutant girl with a purple hair.

“That never gets old. I wonder why they are still calling us Demons even when they know we are actually Hellvian,” Gwaine mocked from Arthur’s left side.

“Even if what you said is true, we can’t allow you to live any longer. There might be a time when someone will use your power to fight against us. It is better for all of us if we got rid all of the mutants,” Leon said towards the mutants as if his explanation was acceptable to everyone.

“So what, the reason for us to be killed is just because we had this… _mutation_?” A young mutant with green skin spat out the word as if it was the most disgusting thing that ever happened to him.

“It’s not our fault we became this way. You should killed those Moonchild and human that created us,” another mutant said to Arthur and the knights.

“It’s true, you might not wish to be a mutant. But know this, your existence alone in this world was already enough reason for us to kill you. Mutants are the result of a failed experimentation. All of you are a disgusting abomination creatures that should never be created.” Arthur answered the mutants cold-heartedly. He knew what he just said must have hurt them deeply. He also knew those words would provoke the mutants. Just as he calculated, the mutants simultaneously attacked him and his knights with all their might.

“Of all the things to say, you just have to go and say that, don’t you Princess?” Gwaine had the nerve to smirk as he took out his sword and slashed a mutant who suddenly jumped to attack Arthur.

“Gwaine, you know the Prince. If he didn’t do that, these mutants won’t fight us and Arthur’s weird sense code of honor will prevent him to hurt these people if they don’t attack us,” said Lancelot who suddenly appeared beside Gwaine to throw one of his short blade into a mutant, which had few fireballs floating on his hands and seemed to be ready to launch it towards Arthur direction. The fireballs disappeared as the mutant fell to the ground.

“I don’t have any weird sense code of honor!” Arthur complained loudly as he dodge some arrows made of ice that was aimed at his head.

“Yes, you do!” Several of the knights who were close enough to hear him answered together.

“Ugh… I don’t know why I even bother to bring you lot together with me from Hell,” Arthur muttered under his breath as he easily dodged another set of ice arrows and caught the last one with his right hand as it flew toward his face. He broke the arrow before he threw it to the ground.

“Arthur!” Leon shouted as he saw the mutant who threw those ice arrows already prepared a massive amount of ice arrow. Hundreds of arrows were floating above his head and without second thought launched them at Arthur.

“This is getting annoying,” Arthur said as he was shifting into his first phase. A pair of black flame wings enveloped his body as the arrows came and made all the arrows burned and turned into ashes even before they could touch him.

“How could that be—?” the mutant voice his shock when he saw the black wings disappeared and Arthur was without a scratch.

“Black flame wings… That’s the Demon Prince that Erik mention before,” one of the mutant shouted.

“It’s the Demon Prince and his knights who wiped out Carla and all of her friends last months,” another mutant shouted.

“How many times do I have to say it? We are Hellvian not demons!” Gwaine, Kay and Bors protested at the same time.

“That idiot,” Percival mumbled quietly as he looked at Gwaine and the only reason Arthur could hear him was because he standing right next to him.

“For some reasons, I just lost interest with this fight,” Tristan said as he lowered his bow and put the arrow back to its case.

“Now that they knew about us, they are going to retreat. Should we let them?” Bedivere asked Arthur. He was about to answer when suddenly there was a woman voice he heard from inside his head.

“Please stop this fight!” Arthur and the knights looked around and all of them confirmed that whoever said that directly into their head must be a strong telepathic. They didn’t notice the vines that suddenly grew from the ground and twisted around all of their weapons when they were distracted by the voice.

“What in gods name is this? Where this vines come from?” asked Galahad as he was the first one to notice the vines that locked all of their weapons. Arthur didn’t even bother to look at his sword but keep on searching the telepath when suddenly the mutants opening a way for a woman and a young man to walk toward them.

The woman was very beautiful. She had very long wavy hair. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were as blue as the Earth’s sky. There were some weird gold ornaments attached to her black colored hair and she wore the weirdest clothes Arthur had ever seen since he came to Earth. It looked like a long robe but it was created by layers of fabric. She looked young but that might be because of the size of her body. She was short compare to the young man who stood next to her. There was just something about the woman that piqued Arthur’s interest.

The young man was quite handsome, Arthur admitted. He had strong features and short red hair. He was as tall as Arthur or maybe more. Arthur guessed he might be around his late teen or maybe even younger. Arthur still had a hard time to guess human’s age or in this case mutant’s age because they age really fast compared to Hellvian or Moonchild. The young man face showed that he was holding his emotion back. Arthur didn’t know why but for some unknown reason he really didn’t like him.

“Are you the telepath who speak to us just now?” Arthur asked the woman.

“Yes,” the woman answered calmly.

“And you’re the one who make these vines,” Arthur said to the young man as he pointed at his sword that was now covered with many vines.

“I’m sorry, I had to do that to your weapons so we might talk peacefully,” the woman explained.

“That’s quite interesting. A mutant who have more than one ability,” Lancelot said from behind Arthur.

“Oh… I’m act—“ but before the woman can continue, the young man beside her suddenly interrupted her and snapped, “Well, there are many things about mutants that you don’t know because you’re busy killing them.”

Arthur felt that there must be something important the woman just about to reveal but the young man managed to cover it. That is interesting, he thought.

“Erik, please,” the woman said to the young man before he finally sighed and nodded. Arthur concluded that they must have talked telepathically. The woman then turned back towards Arthur before she spoke. That was when Arthur realized that the woman was blind. She didn’t look at him; she just knew the general direction where Arthur was standing.

“My name is Charlene and this is Erik. I’m sorry for locking your weapons. We mean no harm. We only wish to live in peace and away from the war so can you please spare our live? I know you are an honorable knight that will not hurt people who won’t fight back.” Charleen tried to persuade Arthur.

“Arthur, we can’t let them go, especially the telepath. She is very powerful. She might become problem in the future.” Leon whispered quietly. Arthur knew his friend’s concern but he also knew this fight was already over for him. There was no way these people will fight them now that they know who Arthur was.

“What do I get if I agree to do that?” Arthur asked her.

“We will promise to never participate in the war against Hellvian,” Charleen answered.

“I can wipe them out in the battlefield just as easily I can do that now,” Arthur smirked. This is getting interesting.

“What do we have to do for you to spare our live then?”

“Then… I want you in exchange of all their lives,” Arthur challenged her.

“NO! Charleen, don’t do that! You can’t agree to that,” Erik protested and tried to push Charleen behind him. Arthur saw a few of his knights also disagree with his decision but fortunately they keep their mouth shut for now.

“Erik, It’s okay. I’ll do that if that mean I can save everyone.” Charleen touched Erik hands as she smiled.

“Charleen, I can’t let you do that. I promised to protect you,” Erik tried to reason with her.

“It’s okay. You protected me ever since the day we met. You’re the first mutant who accepted me. You’ve been my eyes and my friend. It’s because of you that I knew everyone in this camp. Now it’s my turn to pay for all of your kindness and to protect everyone,” Charleen then looked at Arthur and said, “ I agree with your request. I will go with you if you promise to let them live and will not hurting them.”

“I promise that my knights and I will not hurting the mutants of this camp and will let them live in peace as long as they don’t attack us first,” Arthur gave her his words and the knights nodded their head as the sign of respecting their prince’s choice.

“Before we go, can I do something for the wounded first?” Charleen asked politely.

“Sure. I don’t mind,” Arthur said as he shifted into his first phase and all the vines that were twisting around their weapons burned into ash as his black flame wings appeared.

“The black flame of the black phoenix. The flame that will burn anything into ash. There’s no need to display such power as a reminder for me. I know how powerful you are and how everyone in here can be easily burn into ash if you wish for it. I already gave you my word. I will not run. I just wish to tend the wounded first,” Charleen calmly said as she looked at Arthur general direction before turned around and begun to walk toward the injured mutants.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Arthur said as he gave a nonchalant shrug and the black flame wings disappeared without a trace.

“HA! She talked Arthurian language!” Gwaine laughed while ignoring the glared Arthur send at him.

“I had never developed any new language!” Arthur exclaimed and folded his hands.

“Uh… you might do that unconsciously but—“ Lancelot try to break it more nicely than Gwaine but Arthur didn’t let him finish his sentences.

“No, I don’t! Why does everyone always think that whatever I do always have some hidden meanings?” Arthur protested at his knights.

“……” the knights didn’t reply but they definitely looked at each others before they all burst out laughing.

“Shut up!” Arthur snapped but everyone just laughed harder.

They were interrupted when they heard a very beautiful singing voice. Charleen was standing near the injured mutants and singing some song that sounds like a prayer even though she sang it without any words.* She had her eyes closed and her hands spread out as she sang.

There was something magical and hypnotizing about Charleen that made Arthur and also everyone else couldn’t stop looking at her. Everything about her seemed to take Arthur’s breath away; from the way the sun touched her pale skin, how the wind moved her long hair and made them seemed floating in the air, how the plants surrounding her feet suddenly grew and there were flowers blooming around them, or how the air seemed to be filled with some kind of magical energy that couldn’t be seen.

“By the gods! That’s—“

“No way. How did she—“

“Arthur, did you see—“

The knights spoke at the same time but Arthur didn’t really listen to them because he almost didn’t believe what he was seeing. All wounds that the knights inflicted on the mutants were starting to heal.

Fast recovery was not rare for Hellvian, in fact that was one of the common traits that every 2nd Tier of Hellvian possessed. It was said that gods take pity to the 2nd tier of Hellvian because they only have one phase and didn’t have wings so they give them another ability that the 1st Tier of Hellvian didn’t have. But there was no Hellvian had the ability to heal other people. There was a story about a person who possessed the ability to heal others at ‘The Great Tier War’ but it was said that a Maollian who helped the 2nd Tier of Hellvian performed it.

Is the rumor about mutants true? Some of the intelligent said that mutant had weird DNA that somehow connected to Maollian’s DNA. Is that why some mutants possessed the same ability or at least a part of Maollian’s magic? Arthur thought as he observed the most intriguing mutant he ever met.

“Arthur! You had to see this. Kay’s arm is healed,” Leon said as he tugged Arthur’s shoulder to get his attentions.

Arthur then turned around and saw what Leon and others knights was talking about. He remembered that Kay’s left arm was injured slightly after the last confrontation with other the mutant group last month. Even this morning before they came to this camp, Kay was still complaining about the itching and the smell of the medicine he had to put on his wound while he put the bandage on.

It was like witnessing a miracle as every knights looked in disbelieve at the skin under the bandage. There was not even a scar visible in his skin. His wound had completely disappeared or healing in this case.

“She heal me,” Kay whispered as if he really couldn’t believe what had just happened to him.

“That is the most logical explanation, seeing that she also heal everyone over there,” Lancelot said as he turned his head toward the mutant group.

“It seemed that Arthur made the best decision today,” Tristan said quietly but the knights heard him and all of them nodded in their agreement.

“Indeed,” Arthur answered as he turned to look at Charleen, who had just finished her singing.

 

 

 

* * *

 

*: The song that Charleen was singing was based on “Voice from Aurora~I can hear it even now~ by Origa”. It was a very inspirational song 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to update next week. Thank you for reading this story.
> 
> I apologize if I'm not replying to every comment or review.


End file.
